Plans Of Hebi
by littleolmee
Summary: Sasuke and his group Hebi have captured Naruto.What part does Naruto play in Sasuke's plans and what is this new bond Sasuke wants to create with him?Yaoi pairing SasukeXNaruto rated M-mature & yaoi readers only.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title**_**-'Plans Of Hebi'**

_**Summary-**_** Hebi has captured Naruto. What part does Naruto play in Sasuke's plans and what is this new bond he wants to create with the blonde?**

_**Blanket disclaimer: **_** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Naruto or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. **

_**Author's detailed warning for this story please read: **_** This story contains slash, yaoi pairings; (Sasuke/Naruto) could be considered non consensual at first moves into dub con after that, but nothing violent. manga spoilers; up to vol 39, altered time line; after previously mentioned chapter is from my own imagination, adult situations, a few Japanese words; translation is at the bottom of the page. Cursing, voyeurism, bondage, use of sex toys and detailed sexual act between two men(lemon). If you are not of age to be reading such things, or anything listed above is offensive to you then please push the back button now. Reviews and comments are encouraged and appreciated as long as they are not flames. **

**A/N: Rewrite of previously posted chapter. My usual beta, Jaded Lady, is busy with family issues after the recent loss of her mother. In her stead my dear friend Mikit has graciously volunteered her services till Jaded Lady's return.**

_My deepest thanks to Mikit for her work as beta on this story. I appreciate all your hard work and your willingness to step up and help out. _

'thinking'  
"talking"  


"Hmm, are you sure about this Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked tightening the straps around their prisoner's thighs.

"Yes. This moron has always been . . . unpredictable."

Stealing a questioning glance over his shoulder Suigetsu could have sworn he'd heard a measure of fondness in Sasuke's harsh words.

"To gain control over him, his will needs to be broken and I'm the only one who can do that."

Suigetsu's perplexed gaze turned sarcastic. 'Ah, now that's the Sasuke I'm use to.' Turning back to his task Suigetsu finish attaching the restraints, looping the length of rope attached to the thigh straps over a low beam above the table.

"Always so confident." He scoffed. "How can you be sure this will bind him to you?"

Placing the last of several strange instruments on the small side table Sasuke turned, raising an eyebrow. "Are you questioning my methods?"

Pulling the ropes to hoist the boy's thighs in the air Suigetsu ignored the question, he was too tired to play a battle of wills tonight; Sasuke usually won anyway. No, he'd settle for getting in a few good shots for now.

After appropriating this new member from a group of Leaf ninjas they regrouped to one of Orochimaru's old hideouts. Sasuke, still acting like he was in charge, ordered his help.

Personally he'd rather be lying in bed taking it easy, especially after the battle he'd had with this kid but, the look of jealousy Karin had given him after Sasuke shot down her offer to help had been enough to spur him into following.

Immediately, they stripped, washed, and immobilized their unconscious prize; well he had worked on securing the prisoner anyway. Sasuke had seen it fit to stripped and washed himself, replacing his normal outfit with just a yukata.

With the blond out of those baggy clothes, the combination of mud and blood gone from his skin, and without the worry his water form was going to end up spun away like a top by his opponent's dangerous wind based jutsu or evaporated by that strange red burning chakra that had bubbled out from his skin, Suigetsu could easily admit their new addition was cute.

The baggy clothes they'd taken off of him had given the suggestion that he was bulky, nothing was farther from the truth. His clothes hid a trim body with defined muscles, strangely flawless skin except for the marks on his face; even wounds he knew he'd put on him during their fight had disappeared.

'Hee . . . not one scar anywhere.' He knew, he had seen every inch of the boy by now.

Shaggy, untamed hair in a vibrant shade of blond, and blue eyes like water he'd only seen in his dreams. Those eyes had been stained with the same wild red chakra during their fight but quickly went back to blue after Karin injected him.

It was odd seeing him so helpless, when not hours ago this guy had almost handed him his butt on a silver platter.

Tying off the cords Suigetsu gave into his voyeuristic tendencies and studied their provocatively posed captive, it was just too good to pass up. Eyeing the thigh straps that held their prisoner's legs suspended he ran a finger, almost reverently, along the edge of one; they were just like the ones Orochimaru had used on him once upon a time.

They had altered the straps by attaching lengths of rope to them so the boy could be situated just so. His legs had fallen perfectly; knees naturally bending so that the back of his calves were against the back of his upper legs.

'Perfect indeed, there's nothing blocking this view.' Suigetsu smiled at the sexy show the kid was unknowingly giving.

With his leg's spread you could clearly see all his most private places. The smaller male's manhood lay soft and sleeping within a small patch of short blonde curls, proving the boy didn't dye his hair, and between the soft round of flesh of his behind a tight pink pucker, obviously an untouched area, was exposed for anyone who cared to look.

He'd seen many ravaged during the time he was held behind glass and in his opinion the boy probably squeaked when he walked, he looked so tight there.

It sent an odd chill down his back and stirred something in his groin to have this obviously strong shinobi powerless before him. Idly he wondered if Orochimaru felt the same way in these situations. Allowing his predatory nature to show Suigetsu drew his lips back, exposing his sharp teeth in a somewhat aggravated smile.

"Something amusing to you?" Sasuke asked, snapping the other man's attention away from their prisoner.

"No Sasuke." Straighting Suigetsu smacked his lips together. "I was wondering though, being as, this looks like some sort of a medical procedure. Why didn't you want Karin to assist you?" One side of his lip twitched up. "Are you still pissed at her for making you show yourself back there?"

Sighing Sasuke screwed a plastic syringe to a bottle of thick oil he had picked out to use. Turning the bottle upside down he pulled back on the plunger, filling it full. Quickly he worked a thin, short, rubber nozzle over the end of the syringe, once on he made sure to coat it throughly with oil as well before he spoke.

"She is necessary for my plans but, her actions at times are questionable. I believe, what I have planned would cause a rift if she had to assist."

Laughing Suigetsu wiped away a few tears that had escaped, the idea of Karin becoming disenchanted with Sasuke was just too entertaining. "I'd pay good money to see that," he admitted.

"Hn." Sasuke replied motioning for Suigetsu to move out of the way.

Once his assistant had moved Sasuke gathered up the bottle of oil and positioned himself between the blond's spread legs. With a handful of oil he massaged the crack of his captive's ass, throughly spreading the oil over the pink skin.

He might have been out to use his old friend in his plan, but this time he had no urge to hurt him physically. This wasn't a spar to prove dominance. He was going to be dominating him in a whole new way.

'Besides without chakra he can't heal quickly and an injury will only slow us down.' He assured himself was the real reason he didn't want to injury Naruto, it certainly had nothing to do with those teasing thoughts that had plagued him since he began planning Naruto's capture. Those thoughts had done nothing but given him distracting dreams about what Naruto's face would look like when flushed with pleasure or the pride he'd feel being the one responsible for making him come.

Walking around the adjacent table Suigetsu picked up his drink, wishing for a place to sit. Taking a look at the array of odd instruments gathered, he cocked his head examining them. All phallic in design, they varied in size; the smallest being around the width of one of his fingers the largest about the size of an average man's penis, all shiny with the same oil.

"Where in the hell did you get these things?" Suigetsu asked reaching for the smallest, he examined it critically. Like the rest it was tube shaped, the main instrument was made from a ridged plastic, covered by a soft rubbery flesh colored material, and at one end was a black dial.

Plucking at the cushiony material he wiped his now oily fingers on his pant leg, it really was soft.

Turning the dial, Suigetsu held up the now vibrating thing, narrowing his eyes at it. Shifting his eyes towards Sasuke, he raised a curious eyebrow at the dark-haired shinobi, smirking when Sasuke jerked it out of his hand.

"They were here." The dark-haired man replied looking down at the instruments, his mind going back to times he'd witnessed them used. "I've witnessed Kabuto using them on prisoners before. These are the smallest, most go much larger, one even resembled a person's fist."

Looking back at their prisoner Suigetsu rubbed the side of his face. "You're not going to use those big ones on this little guy are you?" Casually he rolled his hand. "I mean he's kind of cute now that I get a good look at him." He gestured toward their guest's face. "Those marks on his face make him look . . . I don't know . . . I'd kill him if you told me to. . . ."

"No." Sasuke interrupted. "I'm not out to injure him like that. These are just to stretch him so he isn't injured when I take him."

Humming to signal he understood Suigetsu watched Sasuke pushed the rubber nozzle into the boy's opening, once satisfied with the placement, the plunger was pushed filling the prisoner's inner chamber with oil. Pulling the nozzle out Sasuke quickly pushed the flesh of boy's rear end together trying to ensure the oil stayed, allowing it time to coat his inside's thoroughly.

Taking Sasuke's silent gesture with his head towards the instruments as instructions Suigetsu handed over the smallest one first. "If you're not out to hurt what's his name here, then why do this?"

Taking the smallest penis shaped device Sasuke allowed his hostage's butt to fall back open, a small amount of oil trickled out but most was still held within. Satisfied, Sasuke slowly pushed the device into the young man's opening and turned it on.

"His name is Naruto. You'll like him when you get to know him, everyone falls for his charms at some point."

"Oh, like the bridge right? Was he named after it?" Suigetsu asked, not missing the care Sasuke used while nudging of the device seated within Naruto's untried body.

"The other way around actually, the bridge was named for him."

"Aah." The swordsman leaned in closer to scrutinize the blond's face. "He's very strong, had you not distracted him while Karin injected him we would have all taken more damage than we did catching him." Suigetsu admitted. "I still don't get what you're doing. How will this make him join us?"

"Naruto has held onto the bond he and I shared as children with great vigil. No matter what I have done to deter him he still refuses to give it up. It's a widely known fact that performing sexual acts can strengthen bonds, especially if it involves the loss of virginity."

Sasuke explained shifting his eyes up to his old friend's face. "This type of action will seal his allegiance more than anything. After he understands that this type of bond is the only one we can share he won't refuse the chance to be at my side again. I've seen first hand how he has always longed for touch and acceptance from others. There is no way he'll be able to resist something like this."

Smiling Suigetsu watched Sasuke remove the first instrument. Handing over the next one without needing to be asked, Suigetsu took in the enthralling sight of Naruto's opening spasm in response to the vibrations. He certainly didn't miss the gentle but firm pressure Sasuke used to penetrate the blond.

"You're very cruel to use physical and emotional attachment to control him Sasuke." He pointed out, though his smile never left. "You've really surprised me with this." He remarked chuckling. "I'll even admit it's remarkably similar to something I'd expect from Orochimaru." Suigetsu noted, slightly shaking his head for a moment then cocking it to the side questioningly. "Some of his memories still housed within you or is this the same method he used on you?"

Glaring at the other ninja Sasuke pulled the instrument out and dropped it onto the bed. Extending his opened hand he barely twitched his finger tips making a silent demand for the last one, never answering his assistant's question.

Ignoring Sasuke's eyes as they drilled into him Suigetsu gabbed up the last instrument, handing it over he made sure the device slapped against Sasuke's waiting palm. Trying his best to sound serious and professional, like a medic nin assisting in an operation, Suigetsu answered Sasuke's silent command. "Fake cock."

"You're pushing your limit Suigetsu." Sasuke warned.

Unable to hold back his amusement, Suigetsu let his grin widen, stretching across his face, and exposing his sharp teeth. "Hey, it's what I do." He explained carelessly shrugging his shoulder.

Movement from the table stopped anything else between the two.

Suigetsu jerked around to face the table, having caught the boy's movements out the corner of his eye. "Is he waking up finally?"

Sasuke watched closely as Naruto's body finally reacted to the invading contraption lodged within him.

Watching the penile shaped contraction press into Naruto's body Sasuke could admit, at least to himself, that it was an enchanting sight. It made him want to toss the device away and replace it with something of his own.

Gentle pants sounded while a fine sweat broke out across Naruto's skin, his penis that had laid soft and sleeping was now erect and jerking against his stomach and Sasuke's own cock gave a twitch in response.

Confused, glazed over blue eyes opened, roving in search of an explanation for what he was experiencing.

He was glad the blond was finally awake. In truth he didn't know how much longer his determination was going to hold out.

Pulling the device out Sasuke opened his yukata, smearing his straining manhood with oil. Stepping forward he rubbed himself against Naruto's spasming opening. Holding onto his resistance Sasuke waited till Naruto's foggy eyes met his, with his old friend's attention now on him Sasuke surged gently forward with a roll of his hips.

He thought he knew what to expect when he slide himself into Naruto's body but, he hadn't counted on the rush of emotions that were welling up within him. The connection he'd tried so hard to dismiss, the same emotions he'd planned to use to control Naruto, wrapped around his heart and squeezed, just like Naruto's body was embracing his throbbing shaft.

Determined his emotions would not control him Sasuke reached out for Naruto's straining member. Forcing himself to disregard the flash of satisfaction that ran through him from Naruto gasp when he took hold of him or how hot and silky his flesh felt in his hand.

With a firm grip he slowly ran his hand up Naruto's shaft, curving his hand over when he reached the tip, moving the palm across the head of his friend's penis. With his finger tips Sasuke pushed the foreskin back, exposing the helmeted tip, the clear fluid that was gathering on Naruto's slit wet his callused palm as he fondled the knob.

"Sas . . . Sasuke?"

He could hear the unspoken questions in the breathless mutter of his name that fell from the blonde's lips.

Steeling his resolve he began to move. Sliding his stiff, pulsing flesh slowly out till only the very tip breached Naruto's body, then just as controlled pressing forward till his heavy scrotum molded against his friend's fleshy backside.

Sasuke continued this steady, slow movement. Sometime during it his Sharingan flared to life. Unable to resist he leaned back and watched his member pierce Naruto's tempting flesh. The sight of Naruto's tight puckered rosebud blossoming in response to the pressure placed on it, how it allowed his length to press into his chamber. Along with the visual stimulation the way Naruto's body felt like a wet, hot, welcoming sheath for his hard,throbbing flesh was almost too much for Sasuke to handle.

Shivering, Sasuke was captivated by every pant and mewl uttered. The way Naruto's head rolled from side to side, his body jerking within the straps that held him in place, and how he cried out every time Sasuke's member nudged a certain area when he pressed forward.

It was almost funny how once upon a time Naruto's voice irritated him, today that same voice sounded erotic to his ears.

His hand that held Naruto's penis had been still while he found his rhythm, wrapping around Naruto's straining column at the root Sasuke began to move in time with his thrust. Stroking from root to head and back causing his best friend to utter the most wanton moans Sasuke had ever heard.

The combinations of Naruto's body caressing him so intimately, that voice making sounds he'd never heard from the blond before, the sight of Naruto's flushed skin, and the feel of Naruto's hot weeping flesh sliding against his hand. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, he could feel a tight knot forming in him. Stopping, Sasuke reigned in his lust while he waited for Naruto's attention.

"You refuse to allow our bond to be cut." Sasuke said once he had the other's attention again, jerking his hips forward the sound of flesh slapping together echoed in the room.

"So be it." He growled giving Naruto's penis a squeeze and roughly jerking the other's flesh. "I have only one brother and he will die at my hands. You insist on following after me? Fine, than I'll bring you by my side and this will be your place."

For once Naruto didn't speak, his eyes were wide like a startled animal and his breath was being forced out every time Sasuke drove into him.

The way Sasuke spoke to him you'd think what he was doing was suppose to be a punishment. Then again maybe it was.

Unable to stop the strange mewling sound that bubbled up Naruto panted, he just couldn't seem to get enough air.

Sasuke had a firm grip on his penis and was stroking him in tempo with his own movements. Every pull away from his insides was a stroke up and every push into him was a down motion. Plus, when Sasuke moved forward the part of him that was inside his body would nudge this certain area that left him quivering.

The whole thing was like a wet dream gone wrong. There was no chakra to access, not his own and not the fox's. What-ever in the hell they had shot him with had completely shut down his system. Sasuke could easily kill him this time, without the demon's healing powers Naruto knew he wouldn't survive this time.

He couldn't remember a time he'd ever been totally at someone else's mercy before. Strapped down to the point the only thing he could freely move was his head and lower legs, which were basically useless, was something from a nightmare. No, it was worse than a nightmare, because he couldn't remember ever dreaming anything this twisted.

Sasuke watched Naruto's reaction carefully, he wasn't sure if it was from the effects of the drugs, what they were engaging in, or his words but a silent Naruto wasn't what he expected. He glowered at the blonde for not acting how he anticipated, Sasuke didn't like it when things didn't happen how he planned.

Using his free hand to run over the smooth flesh of Naruto's hip Sasuke smirked. "Having you in this submissive position suits you. Your skin is as soft as any woman's and I always thought you naturally walked with more of a sway than most girls could on purpose."

Listening to the crap Sasuke was spouting off Naruto wasn't sure what the hell was going on, where his teammates were, or just what game Sasuke was playing with him, but he wasn't going to let the bastard insult him like that. Determined to get back at him in someway, he did the only thing left open to him. Concentrating on muscles he didn't normally use Naruto worked on retaliating against his old friend.

Sasuke gasped, as Naruto's body tighten its' grip, embracing his penis to the point it was painful.

"Bastard." The boy panted, trying his best to hurt Sasuke from his position.

Oddly enough he was glad to see his old rival was still in there, reaching down Sasuke smacked Naruto's ass cheek with his free hand, causing his body to squeeze then release. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke stepped up the speed and strength he was using to pound into Naruto's body.

Changing the angle a bit Sasuke smiled as Naruto gasped, arching his neck back against the overload of pleasure Sasuke was giving him as he slid himself against that spot that gave Naruto so much pleasure before. That tight knot was binding it's self more within him till he thought he'd pass out if it didn't give, finally he felt Naruto's body grow taut.

Crying out Sasuke released himself inside the blond as Naruto's offering coated his hand. Releasing his hold on Naruto's cock, Sasuke braced himself against the table so his legs wouldn't give out and worked on calming down his breathing. Looking up at Naruto, Sasuke smiled, he was still panting but he'd passed out again.

'I guess I finally found the limit to his stamina.' Holding in a chuckle Sasuke studied his old friend.

Naruto looked completely debauched, just the sight of him and the knowledge it was his seed that was slowly dribbling from his inner chamber down his crack made Sasuke's penis twitch with renewed interest. He felt like he was seeing Naruto in a different light and it made him wonder why he'd even considered killing Naruto, especially when he could of had him like this.

Narrowing his eyes Sasuke turned and glared at Suigetsu when the man gave a little catcall, Sasuke wasn't too happy about the lustful look he was giving him and Naruto either. He was glad he'd left his robe on.

Unwilling to remove himself from Naruto, Sasuke jerked his head towards the extra sheet lying at the end of the other table and patiently waited for Suigetsu to hand it over. For some reason he now felt different about having the other man or anyone for that matter see the blond's naked body.

Handing the sheet over Suigetsu waited until Sasuke covered Naruto and pulled away from him to ask his question, though after watching them he knew the answer. "So . . . that was really hot. Think I can have a go at blondie?" Reaching down he adjusted the bulge that had formed in his pants.

Pulling his yukata closed Sasuke reached up and untied Naruto's legs, slowly lowering them until they hung off the end of the table. Working quickly to unstrap him Sasuke wrapped the smaller boy in the sheet, picking him up Sasuke moved towards the door and waited for his subordinate to open it. "Clean this up." He instructed, moving out of the room.

"Still talking like you're the boss, huh?" Suigetsu asked, though he did move to start the task at hand.

"Suigetsu."

Looking over his shoulder Suigetsu waited.

"No one is to touch Naruto especially in an intimate way but me. Is that understood?"

Grinning he nodded then turned back to clean the room, letting Sasuke carry his burden away.

Grabbing a metal tray Suigetsu used his hand to rake all the instruments into the tray and plopped it onto the table the blond had been strapped to. Smirking at the sight of the table and devices covered in oil and cum he decided Karin was much better suited to this job than him. Dropping a towel partially over the tray he grabbed his drink and headed to hunt the young woman down.

He understood what Sasuke's intention was, to bind Naruto to him so the smaller shinobi would follow his will, but from what he'd seen it was obvious that not all of Sasuke's plans went just how he designed them too. Suigetsu doubted Sasuke would ever admit that he'd been affected but when you had as much practice observing people like he did you knew how to pick out the truth. What else was there for a goldfish in a bowl to do besides watch those beyond the bowl?

"Now to tell Karin that Sasuke wants her to clean those medical devices he just finished with." Suigetsu said to himself, imagining the look on her face when she pieced together just what had happened between Sasuke and their captive. Taking his drink straw into his mouth Suigetsu smacked his lips together as he finished the last satisfying sip.

tbc . . . .

Hebi: group Sasuke created from those in Orochimaru's organization after killing his Sannin master; name means snake, serpent. Four members of the group are Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo; joined in that order, mission to help Sasuke get his revenge against Itachi.

shinobi: ninja

yukata: light cotton kimono, worn typically after a bath.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Blanket disclaimer:**_** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Naruto or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. **

_**Author's detailed warning for this story please read:**_**This story contains slash pairings; (Sasuke/Naruto) could be considered non consensual but nothing violent. manga spoilers; up to vol 39, altered time line; after previously mentioned chapter is from my own imagination, adult situations, a few Japanese words; translation is at the bottom of the page. Cursing, use of sex toys, crude humor, detailed sexual act between two men(lemon). If you are not of age to be reading such things, or anything listed above is offensive to you then please push the back button now. Reviews and comments are encouraged and appreciated as long as they are not flames. **

_**My deepest thanks to Mikit for her work as beta on this story. I appreciate all your hard work and for being willing to step up and help out.**_

**'thinking'**

**"talking"**

Reaching up to towel her wet hair Karin hissed when the movement aggravated her injury, bending her arm for a better look she growled at the angry burned claw marks there.

During the ambush the one she was suppose to subdue got in a lucky shot. Thankfully Sasuke appeared behind their target, taking his attention away long enough for her to move in and inject him.

She knew when he picked the smaller blond up that Sasuke wasn't happy, the other Leaf shinobi had seen him and that had not been part of his plan but beyond that things had went fine.

The serum she created had worked perfectly, she at least had that. After the injection the blond's chakra sealed immediately, temporarily knocking the boy out. Karin hadn't felt pride in her work like this for a long time.

Juugo's part went off without much trouble, he did a good job of distracting the target's comrades. Thankfully just Sasuke's presence was enough to reign control over Juugo so no one died, still she was certain those Leaf ninjas would be licking their wounds for sometime.

Amazingly Suigetsu hadn't screwed up. He'd kept the blond moving, using his large sword to separate the target from his comrades. In her opinion it had taken him longer than necessary to herd the little snip to where she was hiding.

She wish she could blame Suigetsu for why she got snagged. She'd thought the element of surprise was on her side when she slid up next to him with the needle but, before she could inject him he'd struck out at her. She quickly moved and rolled away, coming up a short distance from him. At first she'd been concerned she'd have to protect herself against a weapon when all she had was a syringe but, it turned out her wound had not been made by a weapon but the kid's chakra.

"There is something . . . missing I just know it." Tapping her finger against her lips, Karin began pacing the room. "How in the hell can chakra burn? I'd understand if he was using a jutsu or using his chakra in combination with a weapon but, just chakra brought to the surface?"

What really got her was the fact her wound looked like some animal had attacked her, huffing she wrapped the wound. She knew that strange things like this shouldn't bother her by now, still it made her wonder if the boy had at one time been an experiment.

"All that really matters is that Sasuke-kun came to my aid, it proves how he feels about me." Bringing her clasped hands to her bosom she allowed herself to fantasize about what Sasuke might have thought when he'd seen her in danger. Sasuke looked so heroic coming to her rescue, and he did so even after he'd warned them he had no intention of being seen by the Leaf ninjas. But when she was struck and defenseless he'd thrown that aside and leapt behind the target taking his attention away from her. Just the sight of Sasuke had made that deadly red chakra evaporate and with Sasuke holding onto him, she had all the time she needed to inject him with the serum.

A moment later she exhaled loudly, dropping her hands to her side. "Who am I kidding. Everyone knows Sasuke-kun detests weakness." The wound on her arm throbbed reminding her of her less than stellar work today. "That freak better watch his back." She swore making a fist. "I'll make him regret he ever made me look bad in front of Sasuke."

Picking up her glasses she moved to sit on the edge of her bed, she'd hoped to assist Sasuke with the prisoner but, instead that asshole Suigetsu was picked. It simply didn't make any sense, Orochimaru often praised her for her work in the past. Sasuke had witnessed her work first hand, surely he knew she could handle anything he might have been doing.

Shooting to her feet Karin headed towards the door. "I know, it's because Sasuke is nothing like Orochimaru, he's probably worried about exposing a lady like myself to the horrors of dealing with prisoners." Well she'd set his mind at ease, she was every bit a lady but she wouldn't allow herself not to be of use to Sasuke.

Smiling she remembered the times she'd assisted Orochimaru with captives, she wondered if Sasuke was as prolific in such matters as her old master had been. She'd prove to Sasuke there was a reason Orochimaru left her in charge of the southern base, surely she could impress him with her intelligence and diligence in the areas of medical procedure and human experimentation.

Locking her door she glanced around the hall, she could have sworn she heard someone calling her name. Moving towards the main hallway she scowled when Suigetsu came strutting up to her.

"There you are. Man, don't tell me you just now finished cleaning up? Damn, why does it take women so long? It's not like you got more to wash. If your trying to make yourself look beautiful you shouldn't have wasted your time. "

She narrowed her eyes at the young man. "Hmm, has anyone ever told you that your tongue is as sharp as your teeth? If you want to keep it in your mouth I suggest you learn to how to silence it." She adjusted her glasses. "As if something as ugly as you would know real beauty when they saw it." She expected him to start fighting with her, instead Suigetsu's smile only widened.

"Sasuke wanted me to inform you that he is finished in the medical room, the prisoner has been moved. He instructed that you," he jabbed his finger at her. "Should take care of cleaning the instruments." He explained, rolling his hand along as if delivering a simple message was too much for him to do.

Jerking her chin up Karin hummed. "Of course, I am a specialist after all. Why he felt someone like you could be counted on to help him I'll never understand. At least Sasuke has realized he can't count on you to take care of such delicate things." She replied watching as Suigetsu pressed his lips together, obviously Sasuke had reminded him, once again, to get along with her.

Shrugging his shoulders Suigetsu sighed. "Oh, I agree, I don't have any business messing with those things. So I'll just leave it to you then." Moving past her Suigetsu gave her a little wave of his hand as he headed towards the room he had claimed. "I'm sure you know just what to do with those things." He added, thinking to himself that he could name quit a few places, at the moment, that she could put them.

Wrinkling her nose, Karin headed to the room Sasuke had been using. 'At least Sasuke knows who he can really trust.' She assured herself, opening the door. 'Sure Suigetsu might be able to restrain someone but he's absolutely brainless otherwise.'

The first thing that struck her was the smell; it was unlike what she was use to. When Orochimaru had her assist the room would be filled with the smell of antiseptics and blood, sometimes human waste when the subject had been unable to hold themselves. This smelled like a cheap room at a whore house.

Moving towards the bed, she had to smile at the straps that had been used on the blonde. Gathering up a length of it, she tested its strength. "Sasuke-kun has good taste in straps, he really knows how to immobilize his victims." She cooed, checking out how they were fastened to the table. A light blush dusted her cheeks, she wondered what her chances were of getting Sasuke in them.

The shine of metal from under the towel lying on the bed caught her eye; heading over to the cleaning chemicals she gathered them up and placed them on the adjacent table. Glancing at the rubber gloves, she decided against them, this base wasn't well stocked, she didn't want to anger Sasuke by using them unnecessarily.

'I wish I'd had the chance to see Sasuke-kun in action.' Karin thought, reaching under the towel for the tray. "Uew, what is this?" She questioned pulling her hand back.

Whatever it was, it was sticky. Bringing her hand up to her nose she sniffed, making a face at the musky scent. She was starting to have serious doubts about what had occurred in this room.

Grabbing the towel, she jerked it off in one swift motion. She knew her eyes were bulging at the sight of the instruments; every device was of a sexual nature.

In her anger she grabbed one, picking up the largest of the group she closed her eyes and growled, it was slimy. Her analytical mind quickly ran through what she knew and what it led to. The room smelled like sexual release, there was something sticky on the the bed and towel, the instruments were slicked up with some kind of oil. Plus, all the devices Sasuke had used were, in actuality, sex toys.

At the sound of the door creaking open, she jerked around to come face to face with Suigetsu. He had a large happy smile on his face. Slamming the slimy penis shaped object on the table she marched towards him, clenching her hands into fists as she growled at him.

Unaffected by her temper Suigetsu asked. "Did you get those things cleaned up already? Remember, Sasuke is counting on you."

Gritting her teeth, she started to reach for her glasses, a habit she had, when Suigetsu stalled her.

"Not that I care if you put ass juice on your face, but I saw where Sasuke put that thing you were holding. You might not want to touch your glasses just now."

Looking at her hand in disgust, Karin let out a rather loud, frustrated scream. Reaching out she gripped the door and slammed it into Suigetsu's face.

The door connected, causing his face to drip like water. Stepping back, Suigetsu gave his body a moment to readjust. Normally he'd be angry she had, once again, hit him but this time he couldn't find it in him to care. Heading back towards his room Suigetsu smiled. "I knew she was the right one for the job."

shinobi: ninja


	3. Chapter 3

_**Blanket disclaimer: **_** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Naruto or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. **

_**Author's detailed warning for this story please read: **_** This story contains slash pairings; (Sasuke/Naruto) could be considered non consensual but nothing violent (more dub con than non con). manga spoilers; up to vol 39, altered time line; after previously mentioned chapter is from my own imagination, adult situations, a few Japanese words; translation is at the bottom of the page. Cursing, crude humor, detailed sexual act between two men (lemon). If you are not of age to be reading such things, or anything listed above is offensive to you then please push the back button now. Reviews and comments are encouraged and appreciated as long as they are not flames. **

_**A/N: **_** My dear friend and beta Jaded Lady has now returned. A big thank you to SumiHatake who stepped in and helped me out with beta-ing for awhile. Check out the gift Kak/Iru one-shot fic I did for her titled 'Arousing Inspiration'. **

_**My deepest thanks to Jaded Lady for her work as beta on this story. I appreciate all your hard work. **_

**'thinking'**

**"talking"**

O0o.o0O

Arriving back at his room, Sasuke pushed open the door with his foot, once inside he laid Naruto on his bed. Now free of his burden he went back to shut the door, pausing for a moment he cocked his head to the side, listening closely he could make out the sound of Karin's annoyed scream echoing down the hall. Closing the door Sasuke shook his head. 'No wonder Suigetsu tired all the time, he uses all his energy bother Karin.'

Stopping at the bathroom sink he took care of cleaning himself and prepared a washcloth for Naruto. Removing the sheet slowly so as not to wake his new lover, Sasuke raised his leg to reveal the blond's newly awakened opening, gently he ran the cloth over the still bright red rosebud he'd just abused.

Carefully Sasuke checked for any signs he'd been too rough. He felt relief flood through him, Naruto was in perfect condition. Sucking in a quick breath Sasuke pushed away his unwanted emotions of concern. He'd have to be on his guard so he didn't fall under those emotions again.

Using a roll of wrappings he'd been storing, Sasuke bound Naruto's hands and wrists together, leaving them lay against his chest.

The injection Karin had giving Naruto had worked so far but Sasuke wasn't willing to take any chances, binding his hands wouldn't stop Naruto if he had his chakra but it would at least give him a few extra moments.

Taking a seat at the end of the bed Sasuke cradled his face in his hands. Now that Naruto was subdued he could deal with his emotions that seemed in such disarray.

Silently he berated himself for not being able to rid himself of his emotions; he could now see the error in his original plans. Believing that sex with Naruto would only be a form of sexual release for himself while linking Naruto to him had been a mistake.

It was unnerving to realize how wrong he had been in that belief. Only through his training had he been able to remain emotionless in front of Suigetsu, watching those devices enter Naruto's body had excited him in a way nothing had before.

When he pushed the largest of the instruments into Naruto's opening the temptation had been too much, he'd hardened almost immediately, as if his body couldn't control its own need for the blond. In hopes of satisfying his desire, Sasuke had used the vibrator in lieu of himself so he could see how it would look when it was his own member, slick with oil, pushing deep into Naruto's body and then pulled slowly from his inner embrace.

He'd actually felt a flare of jealousy towards the device; jealous because it wasn't him inside Naruto's body. His mind and body had demanded he replace that fake cock with his own.

A chill raced down his body remembering how Naruto's opening twitched when he pulled that last dildo out, as if Naruto's body missed being filled.

Sasuke smirked recalling just how quickly he'd replaced that hated object with himself and slid into Naruto.

When Naruto had been oddly subdued he hadn't liked it at all, and found himself pushing the boy to regain his old fire. He hadn't been disappointed, right away Naruto called him a bastard and even used his body to give his penis a painful squeeze.

But it was when their eyes met with their bodies connected that Sasuke swore he could see the other half of his soul within Naruto's blue eyes. Those cerulean orbs told him that Naruto understood Sasuke's feelings.

He wouldn't push Naruto away anymore, it didn't work in the past and honestly now Sasuke did want more between them. This new connection he was form between them, with the aid of their bodies, would be a bond stronger than the one they had shared as children. This would be a relationship between adults, a tie between kindred souls.

Glancing over at his old friend Sasuke sighed, Naruto had proven he truly was Konoha's number one surprising ninja. These feelings were not what he had planned on. Even more astonishing was that every time he looked at Naruto or touched him a shiver of lust would slide down him, regardless of the fact he had just ejaculated not too long ago.

Moving to sit on the couch in the room Sasuke stretched his arms across the back watching the rise and fall of Naruto's chest.

Many sleepless nights while under Orochimaru's tutelage had helped Sasuke realize what he wanted for Naruto. Even after he had abandoned Konoha to gain power and had said he was cutting all ties he still thought about his old friend. What he had hoped the idiot would have done was forget about him, live his life, and chase his dream of being Hokage. Sasuke was fine performing his duty to his clan alone, being alone assured that no one he'd come to care for would be hurt, but Naruto refused and continued to chase him.

He still wanted that for Naruto but all his leads to find his brother had dried up. The last lead had been several weeks ago and it had only been about Itachi's mission to capture the Kyuubi host; that meant Naruto.

He'd considered tailing Naruto but the Hokage was making sure to surround Naruto with talented ninjas, someone would have realized he was following them and that would just end with them fighting. Knowing Itachi he'd take the advantage and Sasuke would loose his chance to face his brother plus Naruto would be captured in the confusion.

If he allowed Naruto to take him back to Konoha then he'd probably never see the light of day again.

The only logical thing Sasuke could see to do was abduct Naruto himself. That way he could use him as bait, anyway Naruto would be better protected being with him.

The decision that they should be lovers came to him as a way to cement his control of Naruto. If their bond transformed from friends to a lovers' bond Naruto was sure to follow him and his directions. If taking Naruto as a lover would make him more compliant then Sasuke hadn't seen the harm in it.

Except now it wasn't only Naruto that was feeling the effects, sighing Sasuke leaned his head against the back of the couch, who would have thought from all the women he could have picked from it would end up being this dork that stroked his desire.

O0o.o0O

The darkness was slowly receding from his mind, the first thing he became aware of was he was still lying down but this time the thing was soft; he figured it was a bed. His arms were against his chest and bound, though they were the only form of restraints he could feel this time. He had no chakra of his own and was unable to even feel the Kyuubi.

'What the hell did they do to me?'

Groaning Naruto rolled over to his side, curling into a ball. A sudden burn in his lower area gave him a reminder of what had happened. Squeezing his eyes together he felt them water, great now he probably looked like a pansy.

He knew he should be trying to find a means of escape right now but the pain in his heart was almost too much.

It was the same pain he felt after Sasuke originally left, after every failed attempt to find him over the years, and recently when they had faced one another at Orochimaru's hideout; all those times had left him with this indescribable pain in his chest, now added to that he had a pain in his ass too.

Curling in on himself more, Naruto wondered why Sasuke had done those things to him. If the bastard hated him so much why didn't he just kill him? Hell, Sasuke had been threatening to do so for years now.

'What I am I thinking?' He questioned, stifling a chuckle. 'He stole my first kiss, of course he'd expect to get all my first . . . the jerk.'

Naruto understood sex, you didn't travel with perverts and not know about sex, but he'd sworn he'd never be like them. It might be childish for a shinobi to think sex should be an expression of love instead of the meaningless release Ero-Sennin had always talked about but Naruto had wanted to be different from his mentor in that respect.

Snorting Naruto chastised himself for sounding like Bushy Brows. 'All I need is a green leotard.'

He could hear someone in the room shifting around nearby but playing stubborn Naruto refused to consider his situation or even open his eyes. It went against his earliest training and his overactive imagination provided him with an image of Iruka-sensei, stressing how he needed to take stock of his surroundings.

"Open your eyes. Staying ignorant isn't going to change anything. Remember your training." The phantom stressed urging him to react.

Just as quickly an apparition of himself as an academy student popped up to give the older man the finger while obnoxiously declaring. "Piss off, you didn't just take it up the ass."

'Crude, but to the point.' Naruto sighed as the unwanted image of his sensei poofed out of existence, followed by his younger self popping away after flashing him the victory sign.

His mind now blissfully empty the weight of what had happened pressing in on him, he could feel tears prick his eyes. Right now he didn't want to consider strategies, formulate an escape plan, or weigh his options. For just this moment he wanted to mourn for the bond Sasuke seemed determined to destroy by any means.

'Why did he do this?'

Never in a million years would he ever have dreamed something like this would happen between them. He knew when they met again they would fight, but he assumed it would have been with fist, kicks, and jutsus.

'Why? Was it just to hurt me? Prove he was better than me?'

The problem was it didn't hurt all that much. There was a slight burn back there, like when you stretch your muscles too much . . . maybe like a burn when you slid bare skin against grass.

The worst part was he'd climaxed . . . in Sasuke's hand. 'I'll never look at Sasuke's hands the same again. Ever time I look at him I"ll be thinking about them wrapped around my . . . well me. Shit.'

Okay so if it wasn't to hurt him physically then what? Because a dick up the ass wasn't anything like having a hand shoved through your chest was it? Plus there was the fact that Sasuke had made sure that he'd enjoyed it.

Was it to prove he was better? Shit, there were a lot of easier ways to figure out who was better wasn't there? Couldn't they have just sparred or maybe have a contest? He'd seen Kakashi-sensei and Gai do a daisy chain contest before. That would have worked wouldn't it?

Naruto wanted to hate him so bad right now. But there was that faint hope that Sasuke really meant what he said and did still want to share a bond with him. It was just a different kind of bond, one that included Sasuke's dick in his ass and Sasuke jerking him off till he . . . well blew all over Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke was his best friend . . . of course he was. He and Sasuke were rivals . . . damn straight. Sasuke was one of his most precious people . . . okay so that was a little sissy sounding but still no doubt about it. Him and Sasuke . . . involved like this? Like . . . lovers?

Jerking when he felt the bed dip made him hiss. The discomfort he was feeling wasn't anything he couldn't handle but since he had to heal without the damn fox's help he knew he'd probably walk funny for a while.

Realizing it was probably Sasuke sitting beside him made his imaginary younger self to pop back into his mind. "Hey, hey, is laying with our ass towards that bastard such a good idea?"

Giving a mental shrug Naruto assured himself it wasn't like he had to worry about his virtue anymore. A very clear memory of what happened to his virtue made his face turn red.

O0o.o0O

Watching Naruto curl in on himself Sasuke furrowed his brow at the sounds coming from him. His flinching and hissing made it apparent he was in some pain.

The only answer Sasuke could come up with was the blond must have been unused to dealing with pain on his own, maybe similar to that time he'd fought Gaara of the Sand; at the sight of his own blood the Sand ninja had screamed and lost control.

Could it be the same with Naruto? Was he unable to handle pain without the demon's healing abilities? Perhaps he'd never felt pain without the demon's healing taking the edge off. It would explain why Naruto could stand to be stabbed with a kunai with hardly any signs of pain but now acted as if lying on his bed was all he could do.

Sasuke sighed as he moved towards his captive; he hadn't meant to cause him pain. He had read many books on the subject and thought he had taken the proper precautions so Naruto wouldn't suffer after he lost his virginity.

Taking a seat beside Naruto on the bed Sasuke reached out to place his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Scowling at his actions he jerked it back. Now was not the time to comfort Naruto, now was the time to explain about the bond he intended for them to share and Naruto's role in his plans.

"So you're awake then." Sasuke stated, pointing out the obvious. "For now we will stay here and strengthen our new bond."

He heard Naruto snort but the younger ninja said nothing. "Why are you upset? You're the one who refused to let our bond be broken. I simply found you a place and a bond for us."

Keeping his back to Sasuke, Naruto bit his lower lip. "What do you mean strengthen our new bond? What bond? Seems to me you're doing everything in your power to destroy any bonds we might have had. For whatever reason you've given up killing me to break our bond so now you do this to me."

"Look, killing you wasn't my plan, that was Orochimaru and my brother's way to power. It took you lying helpless before me to figure out their way didn't have to be my way to power. I won't be anyone's pawn,so I spared your life."

Naruto nodded. "At the hideout you said . . . ."

Sighing Sasuke stopped him. "I wanted you to give up on me, I had no intention letting him take my body for his own. It's not like I could tell you that with him nearby. I figured you would have moved before that hit landed but in the end it worked out fine."

Twisting his head to glance in Sasuke's direction Naruto ask the one thing he wanted to know more than anything else. "Why do this to me then?"

"Because you refuse to let our bond be broken. You walked away from our meeting unharmed. I told you to go train, to follow your dreams but you insist on still chasing me. We can't be brothers Naruto, that bond was tainted for me by Itachi."

Crossing his arms over his chest Sasuke twisted, turning his back to his new lover for a moment, and for once Naruto remained quiet. "Why are you unhappy? I found us a bond we could share."

Sasuke could feel a smirk trying to work its way to his lips when Naruto flipped himself over to growl at him.

"Don't you blame this on me you bastard. I don't recall ever saying I wanted a relationship that included your _dick _up my _ass_."

Sasuke glanced back. "Hn, do you have to be so annoying and crude?"

"What?!" Naruto shrieked from his place on the bed. "You're the one who put his dick in my ass and you're talking about me being annoying and crude? Trade me places and I'll show you annoying and crude!"

Unable to hold back Sasuke stood, placing a fist on his hip. "Oh, so you wouldn't mind this type of bond if it had been your dick and my ass huh?"

Naruto could feel a blush staining his skin as he fumbled for his words. "Er . . . uhm, that's not . . . what I mean is . . . ugh. Stop putting words in my mouth."

The smirk that he'd been trying to repress broke free and stretched wide a cross his face at Naruto's words. "I can think of something else I could put in your mouth instead." He calmly replied watching Naruto's eyes comically widen.

"Wow, Sasuke . . . you're a pervert."

"Che, you should feel honor I chose you to be in my bed."

"Honored?" After giving the other boy a look that clearly implied he couldn't believe what had been said Naruto jerked away to face the wall again. "Pth, whoever told you that you were good in bed, lied. You suck."

Clucking his tongue, Sasuke asked. "Are you trying to make me believe you know the difference between a good fuck and a bad one?" Walking closer to the bed Sasuke leaned in and whispered. "I'll tell you this Naruto. I know you were a virgin; at least that way, and with the way you moaned and panted under me there is no way you can say you didn't enjoy my touch." Pulling back Sasuke stepped away allowing Naruto time to process his words.

Blinking Naruto shrugged his shoulder rubbing his ear against it.

Keeping his distance and stayed quiet for a few moments, Sasuke gave them both space and time to process what was going on. Taking a deep breath Sasuke prepared to explain his expectations to the other ninja when Naruto spoke.

"Hey Sasuke."

Making a sound to let the blond know he was listening he waited.

"If you're this perverted did you learn it from Orochimaru? I mean, I thought Ero-Sennin and Kakashi-sensei were perverts but I had both of them as mentors and I'm nothing like you, so Orochimaru must have been the king of perverts for you to be this way."

Sighing Sasuke shook his head, it figured Naruto would say something stupid. "You're such an idiot." He said, rubbing his hand against his forehead.

"I'm an idiot? I'm not the one who stuck his stuff up someone's ass." Naruto mumbled to himself before addressing Sasuke. "I understand with you being a bastard and all it might be hard to get a date . . . ."

Shaking his head Sasuke interrupted the other boy before he could spout anything else. "You are here because Akatsuki is after the sealed demons, as a member of this group it is Itachi's goal as well."

"Duh, tell me something I don't know." Naruto smarted off. "Geesh, everyone knows that. Here's a news bulletin for you. Itachi isn't the only member that is after me, I've faced a couple of their members, I've even defeated one by myself thank you very much."

He'd had enough of this, marching back to the bed Sasuke released the tie that had been holding his yukata closed and pushed Naruto onto his back, pressing against his now prone body, Sasuke shoved his knee between Naruto's legs, and used his arms to cage the blond in.

"Since this way is all you seem to understand let me say it clearly for you. I will not allow Itachi to take anyone else from me, his interest in you will be his down fall." Sasuke explained their lips only a hairs-breath away. "With you by my side Akatsuki will have to come to me to make any attempts on you, by protecting you I will find my clans revenge and insure Itachi takes nothing from me again."

Naruto eyes dilated as he stared into Sasuke's heated dark ones. The way Sasuke had spoke made his face flush, he addressed Itachi's interest in him differently than when they were younger; before Sasuke left Konoha his voice was filled with jealousy, like Itachi's attention was something someone would want, but this time Sasuke's tone reminded him of how the girls would fight over Sasuke as if he was something they owned, only it was Sasuke speaking about him. It made a strange sensation run down his body.

The feel of Sasuke's naked body pressed against his own equally naked flesh felt very strange, everywhere they touched felt overheated; like the time he spend too long in the hot spring. Feeling Sasuke's erect penis against his thigh Naruto gasped, using his bound hands he push against Sasuke's chest.

"Just forget it jerk, you're not touching me like that again. My ass already feels like it's been split in two."

"So are you saying my penis is too much for you?" Sasuke asked aligning their hips so he could grind his hard length against Naruto's soft member.

Gritting his teeth Naruto fought against the feeling of his own awaking manhood. "Don't think too much of yourself. You're not getting anywhere near my ass if I have anything to say about it. That's an exit only area I'll have you know."

Blinking at the other shinobi's uninformed thoughts Sasuke pressed his body against Naruto's squirming one. "Oh, I wouldn't say that. Once I found my way in, your body made me feel quite welcome. You embraced me so warmly, I could barely draw back to properly pound into you from the pull on my penis and when I spent myself you were so greedy Naruto, the way your body milked me dry."

"You mega pervert, you make Ero-Sennin look like a monk." Naruto stated as he tried to roll his shoulder to block Sasuke's fingers from touching his body.

At the feel of Sasuke gentle running his finger tips against his chest his nipples pebbled giving Sasuke something to catch between his thumb and finger. Rubbing the digits together with Naruto's flesh between them made the blond gasp and arch into the touch.

"Damn it, I don't want to do this again. Why is my body allowing this?"

"You are still so naive, get use to it Uzumaki, I enjoy that your body responds to mine." Sasuke replied, reaching over to grab a container of oil he had placed by the bed after he came up with his plan for his old friend.

"Yeah, well I don't enjoy it at all." Squirming Naruto tried to evade Sasuke's hand, that was now rubbing oil all around his puckered entrance. Soon the hand on his ass disappeared but the drip of oil against his thigh alerted Naruto that Sasuke was now coating himself. "What kind of selfish bastard are you? Doesn't what I want mean anything?" Naruto asked renewing his struggle only for Sasuke to push against him using his larger body to hold him still.

"Che, you're such a bad liar just look at how hard you are already." Reaching between them Sasuke snagged Naruto's erect penis, using his thumb to rub circles against the vein that ran its length. "Even with the years we have been parted I can still read you. Stop lying and just admit that your body enjoys my touch."

While Naruto was occupied Sasuke pressed on till the tip of his manhood breached the smaller shinobi's opening. "Get use to this dobe, I will not allow this bond to be broken."

Naruto gasped from the sensations of Sasuke entering his body and his words, carefully Naruto observed Sasuke's face while he slowly inched forward into his body; Sasuke face was flush with some emotion he couldn't recall seeing directed at him before.

'What is this between us? If not hate or friendship than what does he feel . . . what do I feel?'

No matter how he wanted his body to resisted Naruto couldn't fight the feelings Sasuke was stirring in him.

The slide of Sasuke's engorged flesh pressing deep within his passage made him tingle in a way he never knew existed, it felt like fire was flowing through his veins.

Thrilled with how he was feeling Naruto didn't realize he'd changed positions so he was cradling Sasuke's body against his own and he'd begun to slowly move his body in rhythm with Sasuke's, like they were sharing a special dance meant for only them.

For some stupid reason the time Sakura had commented that his and Sasuke's spar looked like a dance filtered into his mind and he wondered what she'd think if she saw them doing this together.

At some point Naruto forgot he was suppose to be fighting Sasuke, in that moment everything else between them disappeared, and all that mattered was the fledgling bond that was taking hold in both of them.

Lost in their passion Sasuke's hand found its way into Naruto's hair, turning his face so Sasuke could press his mouth against his lover's.

Naruto's panting had left his mouth open to Sasuke invasion as he gently licked at Naruto's tongue, never completely entering the other's mouth their tongue's touched and tangled together like the rest of their flesh.

From the hitch in Naruto's breath Sasuke took his hint breaking their kiss he surged ahead stroking the fire of their passion ever higher using his own body to stimulate Naruto's length till the blonde arched, gasping out a strangled form of Sasuke's name from his lips. The enveloping grip the blond had on him brought his own release.

Gently touching his lips to Naruto's, the two gazed at each other exposing the depths of their souls; questioning what would happen next but neither held the answer.

Shifting his weight Sasuke closed his eyes pulling everything he had just experienced in then moved to lie next to Naruto, his now limp member sliding out.

Closing his own eyes Naruto tried to place the emotions he was feeling and had seen expressed from Sasuke.

"I can't . . . I can't . . . . " Naruto panted trying to regain his breath. "Believe you still have that damn robe on. What the hell is that thing; the commemorative have sex with Uzumaki yukata?"

Smirking Sasuke shook his head, shifting to prop himself up. "You don't find it sexy that I took you with it on?"

Huffing Naruto pressed his lips together trying to repress his smile. "I find it says Sasuke is such a pervert he can't wait long enough to undress properly before he bones me."

Bringing his fist to his mouth Sasuke coughed, he actually had to hold in a laugh on that one. Pushing himself up, Sasuke grabbed up his discarded tie for his yukata and moved towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Naruto questioned, watching Sasuke pull open the door.

"I don't know about you but I need something to drink."

Licking his dry lips Naruto nodded. "How about me?"

Sighing as he walked out to the hallway Sasuke nodded. "I'll bring you back a drink too."

Before the door closed Naruto called to him. "How about some food? Got any ramen?"

"Che . . . I'll see what we have." Sasuke replied, shaking his head.

Watching the door shut Naruto blinked, tears he hadn't realized were there suddenly clouded his vision. Using the material his hands were wrapped in he disposed of them.

He was even more confused now than he was before, what was this thing between them, what did it mean for them, why had he reacted how he did, and where was this all going to lead?

O0o.o0O

Quietly sliding the door shut Sasuke laid his forehead against the frame. 'You're so annoying Naruto, thinking you can act like nothing has changed. Have you forgotten how good my eyes are?'

Clenching his hands into fist Sasuke wondered how things had gotten this messed up. At least until his business with Itachi was finished he'd have to find a way to keep Naruto by his side, he just hoped he'd be able to deal with the emotions and desires long enough to see his plans through to the end.

O0o.o0O

**Hokage: **highest ninja position, leader of the village. each village refers to their kage by a different name: Konoha- Hokage; name means fire shadow, Ho: fire, kage: shadow.

**Akatsuki: **organization of missing-nin's; name means dawn.

**Hebi:** group Sasuke created from those in Orochimaru's organization after killing his Sannin master; name means snake, serpent. Four members of the group are Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo; joined in that order, mission to help Sasuke get his revenge against Itachi.

**Ero-Sennin:** nickname given to Jiraiya by Naruto; name means perverted hermit.

**shinobi:** ninja


	4. Chapter 4

_**Blanket disclaimer:**_** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Naruto or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**Author's detailed warning for this story please read: **_** This story contains slash pairings; (Sasuke/Naruto), manga spoilers; up to vol 39, altered time line after previously mentioned vol is from my own imagination, adult situations, a few Japanese words; translation is at the bottom of the page. Cursing, crude humor, detailed sexual act between two men (lemons). If you are not of age to be reading such things, or anything listed above is offensive to you then please push the back button now. Reviews and comments are encouraged and appreciated as long as they are not flames. **

_**My deepest thanks to Jaded Lady for her work as beta on this story. I appreciate all your hard work. **_

**'thinking'**

**"talking"**

Thank you to all that have reviewed, fav, alerts, and placed in C2's. I'm sorry I haven't had the time to thank everyone personally who reviewed yet. Enjoy the update everyone.

O0o.o0O

Rushing down the forest path towards Konoha, Pakkun was relieved when the forest opened up revealing the main gates. He hoped Kakashi and the rest were still alright, he'd hated being sent ahead. 'They should be fine as long as they don't run into anymore trouble.' He assured himself.

Sliding through the gates the small dog changed direction, heading towards Hokage Tower. Soon he stood outside the Hokage's main audience room. Panting he stared up at Izumo and Kotetsu; who were at their usual posts outside the office.

"I have an urgent message for the Hokage from Team Kakashi." The small pug explained.

Izumo reached back, knocking on the door. "Hokage-sama, Kakashi's ninja dog has just arrived alone, he says he has a report for you." Izumo explained.

Pakkun fidgeted in his spot, wishing he could stare the door open. 'This is certainly one of those times I wish I had an opposable thumb.'

From behind the door Tsunade's voice replied. "Let him enter."

Izumo opened the door wide, allowing the small dog to enter.

"Report."

Trotting in, Pakkun hopped onto the table facing the Hokage. "Team Kakashi was ambushed by four ninjas yesterday, leading the enemy group was Uchiha Sasuke."

Tsunade blinked in surprise, up until now she had considered Sasuke as someone that had been led astray not really a threat to the village.

"During the fight Uzumaki Naruto was separated from the group and taken prisoner. The team sustained injuries that made tracking Uzumaki impossible." The small pug explained.

Tensing up Tsunade clenched her fists till her knuckles turned white. She knew as Hokage now was not the time to give in to her anxiety, she could only hope Naruto was still alive and well. "Where are they and what is the extent of their injuries at this time?"

"Team Kakashi is approximately 6.44 kilometers due south. Their injuries are not life threatening at this time. Kakashi has the beginnings of chakra depletion due to over use of his Sharingan and summoning us ninja dogs to accompany the team for protection, along with an injury to his ankle. Sai is the worst physically damaged with several cracked ribs and a crushed wrist. Both Kakashi's ankle and Sai's ribs were originally broken but Sakura was able to heal them enough to allow for travel. I do not know what the extent of Sakura's injuries were; she healed the most serious ones while fighting, but she still has several very bad contusions, a slight concussion, and second stage chakra depletion from healing herself and her teammates. Kakashi requests that medical ninjas be sent to expedite their return."

"Shizune."

The door opened again, admitting Tsunade's assistant Shizune. "Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Get three other medical ninja to take with you, Team Kakashi is in need of recovery and treatment of injuries. I want you ready to leave as quickly as possible. Return here to collect Pukkun when you are ready, he can lead you to them, dismissed."

Shizune was quickly out the door, if her master was this serious it must be bad.

Folding her hands in front of her Tsunade sighed, it was times like these that made her feel her age. "Any ideas on Naruto's condition or what Uchiha wanted with him?"

Shaking his head slowly Pukkun replied. "He was knocked out when they took him, very little blood was present but there was a strong smell of chemicals where he was taken down. As far as Sasuke's motive, Sai mentioned the last time they faced one another Sasuke attempted to stab Naruto, Sakura backed this up as she also witnessed it."

"Yes, that was the mission Yamato led. Though if Sasuke was out to harm Naruto why would he take him prisoner?" Tsunade wondered.

O0o.o0O

"Ieh . . . you bastard, look at what you've done to me." Naruto complained maneuvering himself towards the bathroom. "I can't even walk."

Rubbing his temple Sasuke sighed, Naruto had been throwing a tantrum ever since he woke up. He decided he was right about Naruto's pain tolerance, either that or he was just doing it to get on his nerves, he hadn't decided which it was yet. He had even given Naruto painkillers to try and shut him up.

Naruto's moaning and the flush of the toilet alerted he was on his way out. Halfway between the bed and the bathroom Sasuke stood, this was how far Naruto had allowed him to help before shoving his hands away. Standing still Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto, watching him hobble his way back towards him. Naruto kept his head down and took small unsteady steps, coming to a stop directly in front of him.

It was taking all his will to keep himself from giving in to the strange desire he had to reach out and touch Naruto. He was surprised at the speed Naruto's hand struck out, even more surprised that instead of striking him Naruto fisted his hand into his shirt.

Slowly Naruto tilted his face until he could look Sasuke in the eye. Wordlessly he opened and closed his mouth, slightly panting. He wasn't even sure what he wanted to say, this was the morning after they'd had sex, not once but twice. Embarrassing enough, he knew there was no way he could even claim he hadn't enjoyed it. Before he could figure out what he wanted to say the bedroom door was pushed opened.

"We're here like you wanted oh great leader." Suigetsu announced, leading the group in. "Hey blondie." He added giving the room's other occupant a saucy wink.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Suigetsu while pulling out of Naruto's now loose grip and facing the group. They had brought their packs and appeared ready to move out. Last night after he left the room he went and instructed them to be ready. All that was stopping them now was Naruto. "Karin, assess the status of Naruto's chakra."

To Karin's annoyance the two were standing very close and she had seen the blond's hand on Sasuke, it made her wonder what they might have been doing before she entered the room. Walking past them so she was directly behind Naruto she narrowed her eyes as if concentrating. After what she had seen in that room and Sasuke's shortness with her last night when she tried to question him on what she had found she was eager to give this boy the once over for herself.

She smiled slightly when he tensed up from having her stand behind him. After the damage he gave her it was satisfying to have him wary of her presence. 'His appearance makes me disregard him immediately.' Dismissing him completely she decided that there was nothing special about him that would attract Sasuke's attention. Smug in her evaluation, she cleared her throat, adjusting her glasses. "The serum still has all his chakra sealed, he's no threat to anyone."

Slightly annoyed Sasuke huffed. "I hoped to move on today, but with Naruto's chakra still sealed he doesn't have his normal healing rate. Its going to take some doing to get anywhere with all his complaints and ailments." Sasuke explained making all eyes turned to the blond.

Puffing out his cheeks Naruto replied. "I didn't hurt myself you dumb ass. Don't be trying to pin the blame on me, it's your fault."

Bumping her shoulder against Naruto as she passed, not at all accidentally, Karin ignored the blond's hiss of pain as he stumbled out of her way. "Sasuke just what is the meaning of all this?" Karin questioned, determined to have answers. "I cleaned the room yesterday and what I saw left me with several questions in regards to your involvement with . . . this person." She demanded, gesturing towards Naruto. "I have the right to know what's going on."

"What's his involvement? Are you for real?" Suigetsu chuckled. "What are you blind and stupid?" Suigetsu asked, leaning against the wall.

Turning to face the swordsman Karin shook her fist at him. "Will you shut the hell up."

Though Sasuke and Juugo were basically immune to the two's bickering Naruto watched with interest, jerking his head to watch each one as they spoke.

Faintly grinning at Naruto's uncensored interest in the two Sasuke almost hated to break up his entertainment, though it would start up again all too soon. "Enough, I told you two to get along."

"Sasuke you don't know what you're asking of me, it's impossible to get along with him." Karin explained pointed to Suigetsu.

Smirking Suigetsu added. "Strange I was going to say the same thing."

Butting in before another fight could erupt Juugo offered. "I could carry him."

Watching the large man for any signs of insanity Sasuke asked. "Are you sure you could handle it Juugo?"

Grabbing hold of Naruto's arm, Juugo didn't waste time or words and swung him around, settling him on his back. At his sudden change of position Naruto eeped wrapping his arms around the large man's neck, his legs resting on top of his hips. At Sasuke's questioning look Juugo assured him. "He doesn't weigh much and as long as I'm near you my curse stays silent."

Nodding Sasuke handed Naruto a cloak, grabbing the travel bag he'd packed last night he also took Juugo's. "Let's go then."

"Now wait a second." Naruto began, squirming to get down.

Stopping for a moment Sasuke remarked. "You've proved that walking is difficult and I want to at least travel at a normal pace not that of a snails." Walking out of the room without glancing back effectively putting an end to Naruto's argument.

O0o.o0O

Having finished her lunch and repacked her gear Karin waited patiently for the group to being moving again. Standing off to the side she crossed her arms over her chest, she hoped no one realized just how anxious she really was. From out of the corner of her eye she watched Sasuke pack his gear.

'Oh Sasuke, if only I could get you alone.' The vibrant young woman thought. Watching Sasuke's concern and care towards their captive before they headed out only added to the questions plaguing her.

Karin waited until they had traveled about an hour before she made her move, striding at a brisk pace she quickly overtook Sasuke and took a position beside him. "Sasuke . . . ." Karin waited until she saw him glanced at her, once she had his attention she picked up where she had left off that morning. "What exactly happened between you and that boy last night?"

To her dismay Sasuke continued to watch their path and ignored her question.

Turning on her womanly charms Karin reached over, running her finger down his arm, perhaps a different approach was called for. "Sasuke-kun you could at least let me know what's going on between you two. I mean after all we've meant to each other."

Snorting Suigetsu shook his head at the red head's blatant display, matching pace with Juugo the silver-haired boy could no longer hold his tongue. "Just cause you got away with doing stuff to Sasuke while he was unconscious. . . ."

Jerking around Karin growled back. "You think you're so smart. How could you know anything about what has gone on between us?"

Chuckling the swordsman wiped his eye. "Just because I was kept like a pet fish in a bowl doesn't mean no one talked to me." Giving a big smile that showed off his pointed teeth Suigetsu asked. "Isn't that right, Sasuke?" He didn't expect Sasuke to answer him and wasn't surprised when he remained silent, shrugging his shoulders Suigetsu added. "Besides you'd be surprised how much I've seen and heard, even about you." Suigetsu replied giving the girl a lewd look.

"You bastard what are you insinuating?"

"What do you mean she did stuff to Sasuke?" Naruto pressed himself against Juugo's back when everyone turned to look at him. But he quickly decided if he was going to be stuck with these guys for awhile he should at least try to understand what was going on within the group. Taking a deep breath he questioned. "What did you do to him?"

Huffing Karin flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Stupid, it's none of your business what's between Sasuke-kun and I."

Feed up Juugo decided to speak up, he didn't like getting involved with them but all the hostility floating around was starting to get to him. He directed his comments to his passenger. "Karin was one of Orochimaru's assistants. From what I understand she assisted Orochimaru in his experiments on Sasuke. The rumor goes that she and Sasuke have shared something together."

Butting in Suigetsu added. "What I heard was Sasuke was out cold and when he woke, this bimbo had her hands all over his naked body and it had nothing to do with what she was helping Orochimaru with. If you get what I'm saying."

Growling Karin glared. "Why you little ass."

Not fazed Suigetsu ignored the young woman. "But of course that is just what I heard, being I was kept locked up like Juugo here it's not like I had first hand knowledge of it."

"That snake bastard kept you guys locked up?" Naruto asked glancing down to Suigetsu.

Smiling up at Juugo's passenger, Suigetsu winked at him again. "Not to worry, Sasuke here freed us all."

Leaning over towards the seemingly friendliest member of the group Naruto whispered. "Do you mean to say she was copping a feel while Sasuke was out?"

Laughing Suigetsu nodded. "Yep, she's an A plus pervert."

Feed up, Sasuke stopped and turned to face the group. "Enough." He called out just in time to stop Karin from striking Suigetsu again. He hadn't wanted to deal with this but it seemed Karin was going to insist on making him do so. "Karin, I asked you to join this group for your unique chakra sensing abilities and nothing else. Do not question me on my personal business again."

Stunned by his words Karin drew back. "But, Sasuke-kun . . . ."

Shaking his head the dark-haired shinobi continued. "As far as Naruto's purpose, he will act as the bait to lure Itachi to me. In the past Naruto and I shared a bond, I have created a new bond from the one I tried to break by taking Naruto as my lover." Looking directly into Karin's eyes so there was no misunderstanding, Sasuke stated. "That is what happened between us and will continue to happen."

Growling from his perch on Juugo's back Naruto yelled. "Sasuke you bastard! You got another thing coming if you think I'm just going to spread my legs and let you do whatever you want."

Closing his eyes Juugo leaned his head to the side, in an attempt to save his hearing.

"You're such a selfish jerk, what about what I want?" Naruto demanded leaning over Juugo's broad shoulder so he could shake his fist. "If you want my help with Itachi ask for it. There's no reason for all this."

"What are you so upset about?" Coolly Sasuke asked. "When we were kids you were always trying to get my attention, now you have it."

Agitated Naruto waved his arms. "What am I so upset about? What am I so upset about?" Caught up in his argument with Sasuke, Naruto slammed his palms onto Juugo's shoulders. "First that was when we were kids and I'm not a kid anymore. Second even if I did want your attention I never said I wanted it up my ass."

"I know you aren't a kid anymore, I've seen you naked."

Pulling his hair Naruto screeched, scaring away the local wildlife. "Stop making everything sexual you pervert. I don't want to be that way with you."

"Really? The way you acted last night didn't lead me to believe you hated the intimacy between us. When I took you that second time in my room you were even pressing back against me all on your own. After you came so hard you're not going to lie and say you didn't enjoy it are you?"

"That wasn't my fault. You were shoving on me, I was trying to push you back and I can't help how my body reacts." Blushing Naruto looked away, shit like that really shot holes in his argument. 'Crap, that sounds weak even to me.'

"I think you did it because you actually enjoy my touch, but you don't want to admit it."

Snorting Naruto tried his best to glare, it didn't present much opposition when matched with his blush.

"I know the truth Naruto and nothing you say will change my mind." Taking a step forward Sasuke added. "I even pack the commemorative robe."

Naruto slouched down. 'That self absorbed, egotistical, jerk. He's probably got one of those shitty smirks on his face right now. When I get my chakra back I'm going to Ransengan that damn robe . . . while he's wearing it.' Glancing up Naruto jerked, when he wasn't paying attention Sasuke had moved and was now directly in front of Juugo and him.

"You've been chasing after me for years Naruto, no one would do that without having some feeling towards the person. I can't believe that it's that much of a stretch to be my lover." Sighing Sasuke shifted his weight. "You need to be realistic and accept how things are. If I returned to Konoha I would never be able to avenge my clan. But I suppose lovers should consider one another's feelings." Sasuke raised his hand to stop Naruto from saying anything when he opened his mouth to interrupt. "Tell me, what would you be willing to do to insure that I would willingly return to Konoha with you?"

Hastily Naruto replied. "I'd do anything to get you to return. I won't let anything stop me from bringing you back."

Smiling Sasuke nodded, he already knew Naruto's answer before he'd opened his mouth. "Anything huh?" He'd meant to wait until they were alone to pose this deal to Naruto but since the opportunity had presented itself Sasuke wasn't going to let it go to waste. "Well then, you stay by my side and act as bait for Itachi; that means no escape attempts or leaving messages or markers for anyone that might be looking for you. Do as I ask while we hunt for Itachi and you have to accept and maintain our bond as lovers. In return, when I have my revenge I'll return with you to Konoha peacefully and I'll live the rest of my life in whatever distinction the Hokage allows me to. Do we have a deal?"

"What? Sasuke, I got no problem helping you." Reaching up to rub the back of his head Naruto stammered. "We don't have to . . . you know . . . . there's no real reason to . . . do . . . what we did last night again . . . and . . ."

"It was sex Naruto." Sasuke stoical replied.

"Forget it." Crossing his arms over his chest Naruto stuck his nose into the air. "There is no way in hell I'm letting you touch me like that again."

Sighing Sasuke ruffled his hair. "And you think you can stop me? You can't even walk properly and you have no chakra. Besides if I want to touch you I will."

"So what, who says I need chakra to fight you. I'll kick your ass with or without chakra." The silence stretch for a few moments after that declaration. Looking back at Sasuke, he asked. "What did you mean if you wanted to touch me you would?" Coughing when he realized what Sasuke was implying, Naruto growled. "You'd force me to? What the hell is wrong with you? You don't actually want to do that again do you?"

Planting his fist on his hip Sasuke shifted his weight between his feet. "Have I done or said anything to lead you to believe this is not what I want? How can you act like this is all on me? Especially after how you acted once we got started, I don't think there's much forcing to it. Anyway you did say you'd do anything. Are you going back on your word?"

"No." Naruto slowly replied, not at all liking the self-satisfied look on Sasuke's face. 'He's got me and he knows it.' Taking a deep breath, he couldn't believe he was going to say it. "I don't go back on my word. Fine, I promise I'll stay by your side and help you get your revenge, no trying to escape or anything." At the spur of the moment he added. "But in exchange I don't want you giving me any more drugs. This not having chakra and not being able to heal is for the birds." Looking away, a small blush tinting his cheeks, Naruto agreed. "And this . . . bond . . . that you want between us, I'll accept it."

"That means you don't fight me and you play an active role in the relationship." Sasuke clarified watching for signs of deception from the blond. "And I'll give you my word that I won't drug you again and when things with Itachi are settled I'll return with you to Konoha."

Biting his lip Naruto nodded once. "I gave you my word. You just keep your end of the bargain."

Reaching up Sasuke snagged Naruto's collar pulling him further over Juugo's shoulder. "Then it's a deal." Wrapping his other hand around the back of his head Sasuke sealed their deal with a kiss.

Naruto's eyes widened when their lips touched, at first he attempted to pull away, Sasuke's angle and the fact he was sitting on top of someone gave Sasuke the advantage to keep him held still. He continued to struggle till Sasuke's eyes opened, revealing the Sharingan. No genjutsu activated but the glare from those menacing red eyes were enough to remind him of his part of the deal. Swallowing Naruto allowed his eyes to close and stopped trying to pull way, giving into the kiss.

Coaxing the blond's mouth to part Sasuke slid his tongue in, dominating Naruto's mouth the same way he had his body last night, overwhelming his senses with pleasure. Pulling back slightly Sasuke moved his lips lightly against Naruto's, he lightly applied some suction to Naruto's lips making a soft sound from the wet movement. Releasing Naruto's collar Sasuke ran his thumb tenderly across Naruto's kiss swollen lips.

Glazed over blue eyes fluttered open. "What was that for?" Naruto's voice was slightly husky.

Completely releasing him, Sasuke stepped back. "Just sealing the deal with a kiss." He explained turning away, taking the lead position once again, and continuing down the road as if nothing had happened.

Juugo was the first to snap out of the haze induced from Sasuke's deal making. Hitching his rider back into position he pushed his way between a still stunned Suigetsu and Karin, though in all fairness if Juugo was to describe their reactions then Suigetsu seemed more turned on than shocked and Karin looked like someone had just peed in her breakfast cereal. With a slight blush on his face Juugo decided to ignore everyone and focus on Sasuke's back for now.

O0o.o0O

Coming to rest for the evening Juugo allowed Naruto to gently slide to the ground, without a word he proceeded into the woods leaving the blond standing in the middle of the camp.

Brushing past their new member with his tent Suigetsu sighed. "Watch out blondie."

Blinking Naruto moved, allowing Suigetsu to pass. 'Man that guy doesn't have much stamina, he looks like he's ready to drop. We even stopped several times for him to rest and refill his canteens.' Lurching forward Naruto stumbled a few steps before regaining his balance.

"Move it." Karin snarled, stomping past with her tent.

Slumping Naruto allowed his arms to hang out in front of him. 'Guess I know where I stand with her.' Naruto thought, jerking back when a hand appeared in front of his face. Looking up he found Sasuke holding out more pain medication and water. Though he had gotten over the pain that had plagued him that morning he accepted the medication anyway. 'Maybe if he thinks I'm still hurting he'll leave me alone.' Naruto hoped washing the pills down.

It didn't take long for the group to make camp and have a quiet meal. Much sooner than Naruto had hoped Sasuke was pulling him towards the tent they would share. Taking a seat on one of the bedrolls Naruto caught a flash of skin out the corner of his eye, jerking to see what was going on Naruto grimaced at the sight of Sasuke beginning to strip completely out of his clothes. Concerned what Sasuke's stripping meant for him Naruto asked. "We're not going to have sex while we're traveling are we?"

"I don't see why not."

"I'm not recovering like I usually do, I don't know if I can do that again."

Smiling Sasuke reached over and patted Naruto on the head like he was a child. "No fears, I'll make sure to prepare you. I'll just have to use my fingers this time."

"Sasuke . . . ." Leaning forward Naruto brought his hand up to the side of his mouth, as if what he had to say was some important piece of information. "There isn't a bathroom around here."

"What does that have to do with having sex?"

From the look Naruto was giving him Sasuke knew another stupid blond argument was about to take place. "Sasuke how are you going to wash up? I mean, if you touch me your fingers will get messy. There isn't a stream nearby and the water we have we need for drinking and cooking. In fact I don't think we got enough for that smiley guy, he goes through water like Grandma Tsunade does sake. There just isn't enough water to waste on washing your hands and if we do that you'll have to wash your hands." Throwing his arms up Naruto questioned. "I mean how will you eat breakfast? What if you need to pick your nose? You can't do that if your fingers have been up my ass."

"Stop making excuses idiot. Don't worry about it, they're my fingers not yours." Sasuke tried to assure him.

"How can you say that? It's just disgusting to think you might put them in your mouth without washing them correctly." The other boy countered.

"It's not really that big of a deal. Actually there is a type of oral sex where you lick the person's opening." Amused by the look of horror on the blond's face Sasuke continued. "In fact you can go as far as to stick your tongue inside their entrance, using the same motion with your tongue as if you were having sex. I've heard that it is very sexually stimulating, erotic really." Sasuke stifled a chuckle at the disgusted look Naruto was giving him.

"Oh man, I'm going to vomit. There is no way I'd ever stick my tongue up someone's ass and you aren't doing it to me either so don't even think about it."

Ignoring Naruto's latest tantrum Sasuke continued removing his clothing, taking a seat once he was naked Sasuke motioned for Naruto to come to him.

"Really I think we should just skip it you know?" Naruto tried again, receiving a negative shake in reply the reluctant boy sighed, moving to sit in front of Sasuke.

"I expect you to keep your promise, from now on you are to be an active player in this relationship." Sasuke rebuked as he worked to help Naruto remove his clothes.

Growling Naruto jerked himself out of his clothes as Sasuke pulled them. "Don't talk to me about keeping my promises, I always do. Just you remember yours."

Pushing his blond lover to lay on one of the bedrolls Sasuke pulled his pack towards him, removing a bottle of lubricating oil. "I'm going to prepare you now, relax."

Taking a deep breath Naruto rubbed his hands against his face mumbling. "Relax he says."

Diligently Sasuke oiled his fingers and between the fleshy globs of Naruto's bottom. Kneeling between Naruto's legs he gently slid in one finger, he had to admit it was more satisfying to use his own body to prepare Naruto than those instruments. He didn't get much reaction until he pressed in two fingers.

"I can't believe you perverted Kakashi-sensie's finger jutsu like this." Naruto yelled, supporting his upper body on his elbows.

"Shut up you moron, you'll be thanking me later for this. Besides think about what you just said, do you really think Kakashi's finger jutsu wasn't perverted to begin with?"

Dropping back down Naruto kept his mouth shut, resigning himself to his fate.

There was a part of him that wished he could say that Sasuke's touch was repulsive but by the time Sasuke pronounced him ready Naruto knew that was a lie he couldn't pull off, especially when he was sporting proof he'd enjoyed it.

"I want to try something different this time." Sasuke explained, moving to sit.

Supporting himself with his elbows Naruto watched the other boy carefully. "What are you planning now?"

"I want you to straddle my lap so you can ride me." Sasuke explained patting his thigh.

Blinking Naruto tilted his head to the side. "You want me to sit on your lap while you stick your dick in me?"

Rolling his eyes Sasuke replied. "No stupid."

For a moment Naruto felt some relief, at least until Sasuke opened his mouth again.

"I want you to slide yourself onto me."

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"Naruto, you promised."

"Oh for the love of . . . fine, whatever." Wearing nothing but a pout Naruto flopped onto Sasuke's lap, he felt some satisfaction when Sasuke made a face at having him drop his full weight on his legs.

Moving slowly they worked together trying out the new position, sporting an enticing blush along with a sheen of sweat from the stress of being on top for the first time Naruto loudly exhaled; sounding rather put out about the whole situation.

Holding onto his partner's hips Sasuke bit his lip trying to resist the urge to pull the smaller boy down. 'I've got to give him time, if I give in and pull him down I'll injure him.' Sasuke reminded himself. "Come on Naruto, I know your in a tight place but, can't you move a little more?"

Sasuke's husky voice brought his attention back, panting Naruto worked on relaxing his muscles, only Sasuke's head had entered so far. "Shit Sasuke this is like stabbing yourself with a kunai."

Chuckling Sasuke pulled Naruto's face to his giving the blond a kiss. "Just think how bad it would have been if I hadn't prepared you? Anyway it's not like you haven't stabbed yourself with a kunai before so you should be able to handle this."

Pushing against Sasuke's shoulders Naruto broke their kiss. "That was different, I was fired up in the heat of the moment."

"Oh is that what the problem is?" Giving the blond a devilish smile Sasuke gently caress his fingers against Naruto's chest. "Forgive me for the oversight, allow me to help you loss yourself in the heat of this moment."

Gasping Naruto closed his eyes Sasuke's fingers brushed over his body, his feather-light touch causing shivers to run down his spine, coercing a wanton moan to slip from his lips.

Sasuke's hands were everywhere, finding places that caused interesting reactions. Filing the information away Sasuke was determined to explore each one in detail later on. Slowly he helped Naruto set a rhythm that slid Naruto off his penis then back on, each stroke bringing more of Sasuke inside Naruto's passage.

The sensation of Sasuke filling him, giving teasing touches to that special spot Sasuke had introduced him to last night was driving him mad. Shifting his position Naruto's eyes rolled back, finally Sasuke was rubbing against that place building his desire to a new level. Each pull was caressing that spot and every push rubbed the head of Sasuke's shaft on it sending tremors through his body and building a pit of fire in him.

He couldn't believe he was actually doing this with Sasuke and participating with such abandonment, but being so intimately connected with someone was overwhelming. This was only the third time they had done this. He could admit to himself that he did like the feelings Sasuke was giving him.

Forcing his eyes open Naruto smiled, Sasuke's hair was wet with sweat laying flat against his head, his eyes were half closed and hazed over with lust and when Naruto lowered himself Sasuke would make this strange grunting sound. 'It's nice to see him so unguarded. Like when we were kids after we'd spar.' Naruto thought, watching Sasuke's face displaying how much he was enjoying what they were doing together. A little awed Naruto realized. 'I'm making him feel like this, I put that look on his face.'

It wasn't going to be much longer, Sasuke was beside himself with pleasure. The tight grip of Naruto's silky cavern left his member pulsing on the edge of satisfaction. Focusing on his lover Sasuke noticed the other boy watching him, a smile on his face. Smiling back Sasuke shifted to bring one of his hands he'd been using for support between them, wrapping it around his lover's length. Carefully timing his movements with Naruto's pace Sasuke let his eyes fall shut once Naruto threw his head back as they both lost themselves in sexual pleasure.

One moment he had been watching Sasuke and the next Sasuke had a hold of him, all coherent thoughts flew away leaving him at Sasuke's mercy. The next time Naruto was able to think clearly he had been filled with the warm flow of Sasuke's release his own now coating their stomachs and Sasuke's hand. Panting Naruto laid his forehead against Sasuke's shoulder. 'Shit I went on his hand again.' Taking a shuddering breath Naruto reminded himself he couldn't question things like he had last night, after all he did give his word and he never went back on a promise.

O0o.o0O

**Hokage: ** highest ninja position, leader of the village. each village refers to their kage by a different name: Konoha- Hokage; name means fire shadow, Ho: fire, kage: shadow.

**shinobi:** ninja

**Ransengan:** ninjutsu that focuses a set amount of chakra into the palm of the users hand. users; the 4th Hokage, Jiraiya, Naruto.

**Sharingan: ** copy wheel eye (doujutsu-bloodline limit of Uchiha clan) capability to read and defeat all types of nin,tai, and genjutsu can copy almost any technique seen except for hijutsu. This is same for all the types of Sharingan.

**genjutsu:** illusion skills used to confuse an opponent or incapacitate them mentally.


	5. Chapter 5

**'Plans Of Hebi' chapter 5 **

**Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Naruto or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author's detailed warning for this story please read: This story contains slash pairing (Sasuke/Naruto), manga spoilers up to vol 39, altered time line after previously mentioned chapter is from my own imagination, adult situations, a few Japanese words translation is at the bottom of the page. Cursing, crude humor, rimming, soloM (male masturbation), voyeurism, and detailed sexual act between two men (lemons). If you are not of age to be reading such things, or anything listed above is offensive to you then please push the back button now. Reviews and comments are encouraged and appreciated as long as they are not flames. **

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, sorry took so long to get chapter out; had a computer die on me and other real life issues. Remember folks to read the warnings regarding what you will see in the chapters, don't want anyone to get caught unaware, if you're not sure don't read hit the back button, otherwise enjoy.**

_**My deepest thanks to Jaded Lady for her work as beta on this story. I appreciate all your hard work. **_

**'thinking'**

**"talking"**

**O0o.o0O**

Tsunade's healed shoes clicked against the floor, echoing through the hospital corridor. It had been a few days since Team Kakashi had been retrieved, well Team Kakashi minus one. She'd left an order to be alerted the second one of them woke, that's what brought her here today.

The information Kakashi sent with Pakkun had allowed her to dispatch a team to follow up on Naruto's abduction but they had returned empty-handed.

Of course those wrinkled old bats on the council had been to see her when the news got to them. She knew those sick twisted asses had loved rubbing it in her face that they had been against allowing Naruto out on missions from the beginning. Like they'd magically had foreknowledge that Sasuke Uchiha would swoop in and kidnap his old teammate. They even tried pushing her to wake the other members of Team Kakashi to get more information.

With the trail going cold she was ashamed to admit she had considered forcing one of them awake just to make certain there wasn't any other information that could help, but in the end she couldn't bring herself to go against her medical training like that. Those two old relics hadn't been happy she'd refused but since they couldn't find a way around her decision they finally shut up and left her alone.

Reviving someone that was suffering from chakra depletion was dangerous, even Sai who had lost consciousness because of the pain wasn't a safe bet. It wasn't an issue of healing them, revival would require her to thrust chakra into their battered systems and force them awake; normally something like that was only done to prisoners or in times of great distress to the village. If she woke one of them up that person's recovery would take a very long time, it simply played havoc on a person's chakra pathways.

This was another one of those burdens of being Hokage, the welfare of one person, even if it was Naruto, wasn't worth putting three talented ninjas out of commission for an extended period of time, she couldn't do it.

In the end she was going to put her money on Naruto. She had faith that the brat would be okay. She'd dealt with him long enough to know he'd pull some cockamamie plan out of his ass and somehow things would work out.

Opening the door she blinked in surprise to find Sakura sitting on a chair between the two beds. It seemed while the nurses were busy all three had regained consciousness.

Giving the group an exaggerated sigh she stepped into the room, startled they all jerked to face her.

"Sakura, I'm surprised at you." The older woman chastised. "You shouldn't be out of bed, chakra depletion is nothing to take lightly."

Walking to the end of Kakashi's bed, Tsunade picked up his medical chart and skimmed through it. Glancing over the top of the chart at her student she waited till their eyes met before she asked. "I thought I taught you better than that?"

Huffing when she got no answer Tsunade replaced the chart and crossed her arms over her chest. Tapping her foot she asked. "And what do you have to say for yourself Kakashi?"

Slowly the silver-haired man looked up at her.

She was beginning to think chakra depletion was becoming another one of Kakashi annoying habits. "Just look at the sorry shape you've gotten yourself into again." Just like nagging him about it had become her habit. Looking between Kakashi and Sakura, Tsunade rolled her eyes at the identical drained look on their faces. "Sakura if your going to take up one of his habits I'd rather see you be constantly tardy or start reading those damn books, even a mask would be better than getting into the habit of draining yourself of chakra." Turning her irk back to Kakashi she asked. "And just what were you thinking? Calling on your summoning dogs when you were already so low on chakra. Your lucky a stunt like that hasn't killed you yet."

Scratching his chin through his mask Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "Well since none of us were moving too well having someone to guard us while Pakkun got help seemed like a good idea at the time."

Shaking her head that the group Tsunade smiled fondly at them. "At least everyone's conscious. Now I'd like to hear what happened from you three."

From her spot between the two males Sakura spoke up. "Tsunade-sama have you found Naruto yet?"

Sighing Tsunade swore this group was cursed with all the trouble they had. "Pakkun was able to give me directions to where the attack happened before he disappeared. You can imagine how quickly the medical team left after your summons vanished."

"Sorry about that, I kind of lost consciousness around that time. I'm glad to hear you got the information you needed from him."

"Mhm . . ." giving Kakashi a dirty look she continued. "I sent a team to the location where your team was attacked but they couldn't find any clues to where Sasuke might have taken him."

Their faces said it all, for Kakashi and Sakura this was the second teammate they had 'lost' and Sai didn't seem to take it too well either. "But now that you three are awake maybe we can get some clues. Tell me what happened."

Kakashi slid his hand under the eye patch someone had put on him to rub Obito's eye, damn thing had started watering after Tsunade said they hadn't found Naruto yet. "We followed up on the reported sightings of Sasuke. We were able to get descriptions on his companions."

"I made sketches of his companions from those we interviewed. I'll . . . I'll redo the drawings . . ." Sai flexed the wrist that had been crushed. "Now that my wrist is healed and I have seen Sasuke-kun's companions for myself . . . ."

Picking back up after Sai remained silent Kakashi continued. "We were back inside Fire Country borders and had stopped for the night, I was on watch when we were attacked. It was a four man cell, they all appeared around Sasuke's age. The group consisted of Sasuke, a woman, and two other men." Stilling, Kakashi gathered his strength, stupid chakra depletion.

Watching her legs shake Sakura knew she was in bad shape if sitting in a chair was really that much of an exertion on her. She'd driven herself close to chakra depletion before, especially since becoming a medic, but this time she had went way over the line. Her master was right, she really was picking up bad habits from Kakashi-sensei.

Glancing over at Kakashi, Sakura felt her eyebrow raise as she noticed the man swaying slightly in bed. It really wasn't funny, she understood how he was feeling right now, hell she wasn't sure how she was going to get back to her own room, she couldn't help but smile though.

'Naruto would probably be laughing at us right now.' She thought, taking a deep breath she figured she really should help the man out. "Sasuke's two male teammates literally came out of nowhere, they just ran us over. The smaller of the two had a huge sword and went after Naruto. The larger one first got a hold of me, Kakashi and Sai both tried to get him off me. That man had killing intent radiating off him that was more intense than any I've ever came up against and he had these strange markings similar to the ones that covered Sasuke during the Chuunin exam after he was bit by Orochimaru." The young medic stated.

"So, chances are these accomplices were probably Orochimaru's men then. Do you think Sasuke has taken over Orochimaru's place since killing him?"

Sighing Kakashi shook his head. "I can't be completely certain but they didn't act like Sasuke was their master, more like an actual team. I'd say it was more likely they were people Sasuke had convinced to help him with his revenge."

"So probably more suckers like himself that were pulled into Orochimaru's web." Squeezing the bridge of her nose, Tsunade mumbled. "How in the hell can one man cause so much trouble, even after his death?"

Kakashi's emotionless voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Like Sakura said the man with the sword went after Naruto, it seems the whole attack was staged just to separate us from Naruto."

"Hhm." Tsunade planted one fist on her hip. "Any ideas on the identity of those with Sasuke?"

The group indicated they didn't, then Kakashi added. "They didn't have anything that identified them with any shinobi villages. I did recognize the sword the one that fought Naruto had though. It was the sword that once belonged to Momochi Zabuza."

Gasping Sakura jerked, straightening her slumped posture. "That's right, that sword was the same one. But, why did that man have it?"

"Momochi Zabuza?" The Hokage questioned, straining her memory for information. "He was from the Mist Village. You were responsible for his death were you not Kakashi?"

"That's right." Kakashi answered keeping his gaze on his blanket. "Zabuza was a missing-nin from the Village Hidden in the Mist. As a child he entered the Genin final test even though he was not a part of it and killed everyone earning him the title of Devil of the Hidden Mist Village. He was one of seven legendary swordsman; Kisame of Akatsuki is another. Not long before Team Seven's first Chuunin exam we faced Zabuza during a mission to the Land of Waves. The mission was a success, Zabuza and his accomplice were killed. We buried them and left Zabuza's sword as a marker." Turning his head to face the Hokage, Kakashi declared. "I'd know that sword anywhere."

"Understood, so if the swordsman was using Zabuza's sword then it probably means he knew the man. After you give me the pictures I'll have the lists of known missing Mist ninjas checked to see if we can put a name to a face. So tell me everything that led to Naruto being taken."

Sighing Sai explained, being he had been closest when the abduction occurred. "The big guy came into the camp first, he grabbed Sakura and drove her into the ground. While we were trying to get him off of her his friend joined in, slashing at Naruto with his large sword; backing him away from us. That's when my wrist got crushed." He explained taking hold of said wrist. "Kakashi's ankle got snapped next, the guy's hand transformed when Kakashi kicked him. I tried to buy Sakura time to help Kakashi but was bear hugged; that's what happened to my ribs, he tossed me away like I was nothing. From where I landed I could see Naruto fighting, he had partially transformed; that red chakra of his was surrounding him. The woman in the group tried to sneak up on him but he got a hit on her. While his attention was on his opponents Sasuke-kun appeared behind him and got him into a hold. The woman injected him with something, then Sasuke just let him go, seconds later his chakra faded away and he stumbled around for a moment before falling over." Sai closed his eyes, his face devoid of emotions. "Sasuke picked him up and they all left, vanished without a trace."

Shaking his head Kakashi admitted. "It was obvious they wanted Naruto, once they had him Sasuke called for our attacker to stop; he might have called him Juugo. I hate to admit it but I wasn't even a match for him, the truth is that guy threw us around like dolls, he could have easily killed us but he listened to Sasuke."

Biting her lip Sakura added. "By the time I healed Kakashi, Sai, and my injuries enough we could travel it was apparent we couldn't go after them. Even if we did find them we weren't a match before so Kakashi used what little chakra he had to spare to call his summoning dogs to help us and we headed back to Konoha."

"You did the right thing coming back. Did anyone hear anything regarding why Sasuke wanted Naruto or what he had planned for him?"

"There was almost no talking between the members. With how flawless the plan ran I wouldn't be surprised if everything down to Sasuke's reported appearance hadn't been part of it." Gripping the blanket, Kakashi pressed his lips together, it wasn't easy dealing with the fact that he was talking about a young man that had been his Genin student.

Watching the Jounin carefully Tsunade asked. "You don't think Naruto's abduction is in anyway related to the Akatsuki do you?"

"Sasuke-kun would never . . . ." Sakura gasped, jerking to face Kakashi when he said her name.

"Sakura." Kakashi gave the young woman a hard look. "We can't be sure what Sasuke's motives are or what he would be willing to do, even to Naruto, if it meant he could accomplish his goals." Once she bit her lip and looked away from him he sighed dropping the mean look. "But I can't say I believe that Sasuke would have anything to do with Akatsuki while his brother was still a part of it and if he wanted to kill Naruto I don't think he'd have doped him. Sasuke would have faced Naruto alone and been done with it."

Nodding Tsunade gave them all a quick check up. "Alright, you all need more rest. A few more days then I think you'll be able to leave the hospital." Walking towards the door she waved over her shoulder. "After you're released we'll see about sending you and another team to look for clues on Naruto's whereabouts."

Shooting out of her chair, Sakura took a few unsteady steps towards the Hokage. "Tsunade-sama please, you've got to do something."

Gripping the doorframe the older woman asked. "What else would you have me do Sakura?" Her grip on the trim increased till it splintered under her strength. "I've already sent out a team and they found nothing. There was no trail to follow, no idea where Sasuke took Naruto, or for what purpose. Several days have already passed, they're long gone by now."

Taking a step back from her mentor's display Sakura quickly steeled herself and pressed forward. "It's not that I don't understand. It's just . . . without knowing what Sasuke's intentions are . . . ." Taking a hold of the side of her hospital garb, Sakura tilted her face to hide her eyes under her bangs. "Losing Sasuke to Orochimaru was almost unbearable but, to lose Naruto . . . ." She couldn't finish her sentence, to voice it would make the fear too real. Besides everyone in the room felt the same way.

O0o.o0O

Finally the town Sasuke insisted they travel to was in front of them, Naruto for one was looking forward to spending a night at one of the town's inns.

They had made terrible time and for once Naruto was willing to admit he was the reason for the slow pace, but that didn't mean it was his fault. He still didn't have any chakra and that meant the trip was made either at civilian speed or with him riding on Juugo's back. After three days out on the road and three mornings of all out screaming matches between him and Sasuke, that usually ended up with Juugo tossing him on his back, the large man actually stepped between them. Naruto wasn't sure what he'd whispered to Sasuke but it must have been good for Sasuke to give in as quickly as he did. After that Naruto had walked.

Now if only his chakra would come back, he knew his problems were all because of that damn serum. Sasuke had kept his promise and he hadn't received anymore injections but it turned out he didn't need anymore anyway. His chakra had yet to return, Sasuke was anything but happy about it and even Karin seemed worried as the days went on, but that could just be from the dirty looks Sasuke had been giving her.

But seriously he was really starting to wonder if it might be similar to that time him and Chouji had eaten all those chewy candies and potato chips, he was bound up for almost a week that time and with how his chakra was acting he'd swear he had chakra constipation.

Sneezing Naruto reached up to rub his nose. 'If I didn't know better I'd say someone was talking about me.' He thought, taking a look around, coming to places like this reminded him of traveling with Ero-Sennin.

From behind him Suigetsu moaned, trudging till he was beside Naruto. Grasping the silver-haired man's arm Naruto swung it over his shoulder. The poor guy was literally dragging. "Come on, not much longer now. We'll find a good place to stay and you a big drink."

Giving the other boy a lewd smile, Suigetsu leaned heavily onto Naruto. "Gee Naruto you're going to make someone a fine wife one day."

"Uhuh, uhuh" Naruto agreed, nodding his head until what the other said registered, stilling he tilted his head to look directly in the other's face and narrowed his eyes at him. "You bastard." Throwing Suigetsu's arm off his shoulder Naruto allowed him to drop to the ground. "You really are a jerk." He yelled shaking his fist.

Shrugging Suigetsu smiled. "What? That was a compliment."

Anything else Naruto had to say was stopped by Sasuke laying his hand on his shoulder. "Enough already. Let's find a place." Taking hold of Naruto's cape Sasuke hauled him away from the group toward a nearby inn.

O0o.o0O

"Wow, this has got to be the nicest place I've ever been in." Naruto commented working shampoo through his hair.

Sasuke had paid for several rooms for them, and they all were much nicer than Naruto figured someone like Sasuke would rent. Outside each room was a fenced in hot spring area; it looked like a really big spring had been fenced off so each room had a private area. The lady at the desk had mentioned there was also a communal bathing area for all the guests around the back of the building, but Naruto doubted he'd see that.

Of course Sasuke hadn't bothered to get Naruto a room of his own. 'God forbid I not be in the same bed as him for one night.' Naruto grumped to himself, scrubbing his hair a little harder. 'His balls might turn blue if he didn't get his nightly screw.' Some traitorous part of his mind pointed out that it was actually kind of nice having another body sleeping beside him.

'Speaking of Sasuke's body.' Cracking one eye open Naruto looked at the washing area next to his where Sasuke was. 'Sasuke does have a nice looking body. Not that I'd ever tell him, if he gets any fuller of himself he won't be able to fit his head through doors'. Blushing slightly he watched the path Sasuke took with his washcloth.

When Sasuke reached his nipples he slowly circled them almost caressingly with the soapy cloth. The reaction was immediate, the small nubs started to harden and become taut standing out proud from his chest. Next he slid that small piece of material down his stomach dipping his middle finger into his bellybutton. Watching that finger stroke in and out of his navel a number of times reminded Naruto of another hole that Sasuke liked to push his finger in and out of. Suddenly Sasuke abandoned his stomach and plunged his cloth covered hand between his legs, wrapping his washcloth around his length. Thanks to the friction his member quickly hardened, all the attention had covered it in quite a lather.

Feeling his own organ starting to harden Naruto quickly closed his eyes and shoved his head under the faucet to rinse his hair.

Since Naruto was obviously finished watching him wash, Sasuke rinsed off and headed towards the door that led to their private hot spring. He'd noticed Naruto's appreciative gaze while he was washing and couldn't stop himself from putting on a show for the blond's benefit. He had to end the show when Naruto started to drown himself, but that didn't mean he couldn't tease him just a little more. As he passed he very lightly trailed his fingers over Naruto's shoulder, the light touch raised goosebumps across his body. Leaning over Sasuke whispered, in a husky voice. "Don't forget to thoroughly wash your special areas."

Jerking away from his touch Naruto twisted around. "I know how to wash. I've been taking care of myself for a lot longer than you probably have."

Giving the other boy a careless wave Sasuke continued to walk towards the doorway to the hot spring. "I won't argue that point with you but, I do have an invested interest in your body."

Reaching for a bar of soap Naruto chucked it at the arrogant prick, if Sasuke hadn't tilted his head to the side the soap would have slapped him squarely in the back of the head, since he did the bar bounced harmlessly off the wall and landed on the floor a few feet from where it started.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, for a moment he thought the damn thing was going to come back and hit him in the head. To his credit Sasuke said nothing and slipped through the doorway.

O0o.o0O

Pushing open the door that connected to the hot spring from the sleeping area Karin led the way in search of Sasuke. They had plans to discuss in order to decide what they would do in the morning, they did have leads to follow up with in regards to their target.

The handsome young Uchiha had not been in his bedroom and the thought of catching a glimpse of the man out of his clothes was too much to pass up. "Sasuke-kun." The red head called out as she lead the two other males in.

"Him and blondie might have went somewhere." Suigetsu suggested, feeling much better than when they first arrived.

"Just shut up you freak." Karin snarled, coming to a sudden stop as she spied Sasuke exiting the bathroom area from the opposite side.

Holding in a squeal of joy at the sight of Sasuke's total lack of clothing Karin grabbed the two other males dragging them behind several large wide plants. Pushing a large leaf out of her way she hungrily watched Sasuke in all his naked glory walk towards the spring. "He looks so good, I could just ravish him." Karin whispered watching him settle into the spring.

Sighing now that the show was over Karin began to part the leaves when the bathroom door slid open again. This time it was the blond but, instead of being naked like Sasuke this boy had wrapped a towel around his waist.

Before she could move Suigetsu wrapped one hand around her mouth the other around her wrist and whispered to her. "Let's see what's going to happen why don't we?" The silver-haired devil asked giving her a rather evil smirk.

O0o.o0O

Following Sasuke into the spring Naruto waded past, heading to the other side, when he was stopped by a hand on his wrist. "Where are you going?"

Pulling his arm the blond dug up his dirtiest look for his bathing partner. "Over there, we finally are somewhere we can get clean and I'm going to enjoy the spring."

Humphing Sasuke stood, giving Naruto's arm a jerk that sent him plowing into the side of the spring. "I intend to enjoy the spring as well but, I require you to do so." Using his larger body to hold Naruto's struggling one, Sasuke ripped away the obstructing towel and dipped his hand in the spring quickly finding his mark and bringing a gasp from the blond.

"Shit Sasuke." Naruto complained wiggling his bottom, trying to dislocate the offending fingers.

Bringing his mouth to Naruto's shoulder Sasuke planted wet kisses there mumbling his apology. "We used the last of the oil yesterday. I'll get us more tomorrow when we get supplies but, for now water will have to do."

"You have got to be kidding me."

A painful groan stopped Sasuke, Naruto was currently biting his lip trying to deal with his preparations. Sighing Sasuke rested his weight against Naruto gently pulling his fingers away. "It really isn't enough is it?" A deep breath and a negative shake of the head was his answer.

"You can't just suck it up?"

Turning to glare Naruto suggested. "Let me shove my fingers inside your ass then you tell me. How about that?"

Gently pulling back Sasuke observed his friend, unknowingly giving him a soft look. These past days with the idiot had proven when it came down to it he still cared about him, just now there was even more to the bond. Even that first time he hadn't wanted to physically hurt him; sure if they had been sparring that would have been different but not when they were like this.

'What do I have that I can use to slick the way?' Sasuke considered, licking his dry lips. Smirking at the thought that came to him Sasuke gripped the blond's waist. "It can't be helped I guess." He conceded raising Naruto out of the water and pressing his stomach against the side of the spring, trapping Naruto's hands under his body.

"Crap . . . what now?" Naruto demanded, his upper body now out of the water exposing his bottom completely.

Finding the sitting ledge Sasuke knelled down between Naruto's legs. "Well if the water isn't enough for you I'll just use something else." He explained pressing a hand against the blond's back to keep him still.

Trying to jerk around Naruto's anxious voice asked. "Use what? You said . . . ."

Chuckling Sasuke used his other hand to part the round flesh of Naruto's bottom. "I can't believe after the last several days with me you are still so naive, dobe." Sasuke answered. "Don't worry I'll make sure your so wet that your dripping." He huskily promised, leaning towards the pink puckered opening, his wet tongue almost dripping with his saliva as he approached his target.

Clenching his trapped hands into fist Naruto growled. "Have I told you lately how big of a pervert you are? Stop telling me that I'm naive . . . and stop pushing and pulling me all over the damn place. Just cause I don't have my chakra right now doesn't give you the right to do that. Once I have it back I'm going to sock you right in the nose. Oh and don't call me . . . . "

What started out as angry words ended in a squawk of surprise, Naruto found his limbs were out of his control as they trembled and twitched from Sasuke's onslaught on his bottom. Crying out Naruto attempting to move away but his body ignored his fleeting commands to escape.

He could feel Sasuke's saliva pooling all over his opening and beginning to dribble towards his sack. Suddenly instead of Sasuke's tongue wetting him it was rigid and buried as deep as it would go inside of him, twirling around wetting him on the inside.

'This is the thing Sasuke talked about.' His flustered mind supplied, one of the things he had been so disgusted by days ago he was now on the receiving end of and it didn't seem to be as bad as it sounded.

Pulling away Sasuke used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth, smiling at the mewling sound Naruto made from the loss of contact. Standing Sasuke quickly slid his hands between Naruto's legs so he could support him while keeping him open.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Naruto questioned at being pulled along the bank.

"I can't wait any longer." Sasuke explained pressing his hard and ready flesh against the blond's opening.

Trying to get his hands out from under his body so he could push away from the side Naruto sputters. "Wait a second . . . ."

His call went unanswered, using the warm water and his saliva as his lubricant Sasuke leaned forward sucking on Naruto's neck. "Forgive me . . . but there is just something about having you helpless like this that turns me on." Sasuke explained bumping his organ against the blond's passage causing the flesh to give slightly, admitting the very tip of his erection. "Hmm . . . it seems you have finally begun to soften back here."

Squirming in the other's embrace Naruto growled back. "Yeah, well I wonder who would be at fault for that anyway?"

Leaning forward to lick his lover's ear Sasuke replied. "Probably the one who has taken you night after night."

Blushing Naruto ducked his head. "Yeah, well I don't want to hear you complain when you start to wear me out."

Pulling back slightly confused Sasuke shook his head. "I'm not complaining idiot. The fact your body is finally growing accustom pleases me." Smirking the dark-haired shinobi released his hold on one of Naruto's thighs to guide his erection, sliding home in one thrust.

"Fuck." Naruto hissed, his head falling onto the bank while he tried to adjust to the intrusion. The familiar burn he always felt when Sasuke entered him was there, along with that strange shiver of pleasure that accompanied it. The feeling of Sasuke stretching his body open and filling him always made him moan. He really hated to admit it but there was just something about Sasuke being inside him. It was like they were connected, not just physically but if he concentrated he could actually feel Sasuke's heart beating inside his body. Damn it he didn't want to admit it but he actually did like Sasuke being inside him like this.

Giving Naruto time to adjust Sasuke amused himself by licking Naruto's back, trying to distract him from his pain. "In fact . . . ." Sasuke mumbled against Naruto's skin. "Now that your body has become more adjusted it will allow us to strengthen our bond even more." Placing his hand back between Naruto's legs Sasuke let the water and his forearms support Naruto's weight. With the grip on his flesh beginning to relax Sasuke began to impale Naruto over and over again.

Biting his lip as he concentrated on relaxing, Naruto questioned. "What happened to me being a willing participant? I'm not really a participant in this."

Grunting Sasuke slid his hand over to grasp one of Naruto's trapped hands, bringing it to the blond's now straining cock. "You want to participate then help yourself." Sasuke explained helping him set a rhythm in time with his thrusts before releasing him to get a better hold on Naruto's parted thighs.

Naruto hated to admit it but it did feel good. He could feel his body relaxing more, allowing Sasuke to enter him more freely. Sasuke's hard member stretching him, filing him till he felt overly full, rubbing against that one spot in his body that made his breath catch as it entered him and sliding against the sensitive flesh inside him. Jerking himself off while Sasuke was taking him made him feel strange though. 'The pervert is probably getting off on it too.' Naruto thought fleetingly, losing himself to the pleasure. Sooner than he expected Naruto realized just how close he was getting.

"It feels really good doesn't it?" Sasuke asked sucking on his ear lobe. "It's like your body is swallowing me, taking me deeper and deeper."

Moaning Naruto pressed his forehead against the hot spring bank, he wondered if anyone else would find Sasuke whispering in their ear this sexually stimulating. "Don't talk about it." Naruto pleaded, his hand speeding up the motion against his stiff member.

Sasuke chuckled, his warm breath caressed Naruto's neck. "What's wrong with talking about it?" Sasuke asked moving to stand on the submersed ledge lifting the blond slightly out of the water, exposing their intimate connection so he could watch.

Pressing until he could feel Naruto's flesh against the root of his penis he slowly pulling back till only the tip parted his puckered hole. Sasuke repeated the act several times loving the feel and visual stimulation of seeing his organ stretching that pink flesh and how greedy Naruto's body wrapped around him sucking him in.

Leaning up to Naruto's ear Sasuke whispered. "I could describe the sound our flesh is making. You're so wet from me tonguing you, the hot spring, and my fluids that your body is making this very erotic sound. Listen." He commanded.

Naruto didn't want to but found himself doing just as Sasuke told him to do. Their panting echoed off the walls along with the slapping of his hand stroking himself, just as Sasuke had said there along with those other noises was the wet sound of Sasuke's penis entering his body, their flesh slapping against each others, and the sound of his own body's suction releasing Sasuke's body as he pulled his member out of his opening.

Listening to the sounds of their coupling proved his undoing, crying out Naruto arched into Sasuke his semen spraying into the hot spring and onto the bank. Sasuke's grip on his thighs tightened, his own climax pulled from him.

He jerked his hips a few more times not really ready to end the feel of being within Naruto's body. The wet slurping sound of his fluid filling Naruto's inner chamber and his still slightly hard flesh pressing and pulling through it felt and sounded so good.

Pulling his arms out from between Naruto's legs Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, keeping his organ inside him Sasuke whirled them around, taking a seat on the lounging ledge provided inside the spring. With Naruto on his lap Sasuke closed his eyes to rest while Naruto laid his head back against his shoulder, letting Sasuke completely support him.

Nearby in the shadows and vegetation surrounding the private spring their three traveling partners crouched, each keeping a hand over the other's mouth.

Clearing his throat Juugo was the first to pull away, quietly he moved towards the door that led back into their leader's room. "I suggest we hold off speaking to him for now."

Smirking Suigetsu helped his female companion towards the room. 'Hmm, so she's a closet pervert huh?' The young man thought taking in Karin's drooling glazed over look.

O0o.o0O

Hokage: highest ninja position, leader of the village. each village refers to their kage by a different name: Konoha- Hokage; name means fire shadow, Ho: fire, kage: shadow.

shinobi: ninja

Chuunin: After at least 8 missions Genins can be nominated by their Jounin sensei to participate in the Chuunin selection exam. Chuunin perform C to B rank missions. Acquire military jacket /vest.

Genin: Rookie/lower ninja. Acquire forehead protector and are grouped in teams of 3 with a Jounin sensei.

Jounin: Level after Chuunin, elite ninja's, can take on Genin teams, do A and S rank missions. Perform other positions in village.

Akatsuki: organization of missing-nin's; name means dawn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blanket disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Naruto or any characters associated with the anime/manga, and no money is made from this story. **

**Author's detailed warning for this story please read: ****This story contains slash pairings; (Sasuke/Naruto), manga spoilers; up to vol 39, altered time line; after previously mentioned chapter is from my own imagination, adult situations, a few Japanese words; translation is at the bottom of the page. Cursing, crude humor, rimming, soloM (male masturbation), voyeurism, and detailed sexual act between two men (lemons). If you are not of age to be reading such things, or anything listed above is offensive to you then please push the back button now. Reviews and comments are encouraged and appreciated as long as they are not flames. **

_**My deepest thanks to Jaded Lady for her work as beta on this story. I**__**appreciate all your hard work. **_

'thinking'

"talking"

O0o.o0O

Hands clasped Shizune stood silently, watching her mentor's face turn an impressive shade of red, the poor woman's blood pressure was probably sky high by now. The source of Tsunade's stress sat across from her, Homura and Koharu.

"I will ask you again Tsunade." Koharu asked, obviously not liking the previous answer she had gotten. "What are your plans for protecting Konoha from this problem?"

"And I'm telling you, that appropriate measures are being taken and as of now there is nothing to protect this village from."

Scoffing the council woman rolled her eyes. "Really now Tsunade, you should take responsibility for problems you had a part in creating."

"What in the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Was it not you who decided to allow Naruto Uzumaki to wander around outside of the village, even after we requested the boy not leave?"

Shizune bit her lip watching Tsunade, her hands were clenched so tightly her knuckles had turned white, Shizune wouldn't be surprised if Tsunade's palms had indentations in them.

"I explained my reasons for allowing Naruto to continue to take missions." She reminded them, her voice eerily calm for how angry she appeared. "With the way the two of you harp about protecting the village I would think you'd be glad I wasn't taking the chance of having Akatsuki come to Konoha after Uzumaki, especially after what happened in Suna."

The room was actually silent after that comment, a very uncomfortable silence. Taking a chance Shizune took a deep breath.

At the sound of Shizune's breath Koharu cleared her throat. "You still don't understand what it is you've done, do you? I for one am not surprised by your lack of knowledge or your attitude, I'm just glad your grandfather and your sensei; the Sandaime, aren't here to see the piss poor job you're doing as Hokage." Seemingly unaffected by Tsunade's angry hissing at her words the elder kunoichi smoothed her robe. "While it's true we could see the wisdom in allowing the Uzumaki boy to continue with missions to make it harder for the Akatsuki to locate him and lessen the threat to the village, we are however having a problem understanding why you sent him to look for the very person who now holds him captive." Shaking her head Koharu added. "Not your most intelligent move Tsunade."

"Why you pompous ass . . . ." Tsunade sneered leaning towards the older woman.

Clearing his throat Homura stepped in, hoping to stop the brewing fight. "You have to understand Lady Tsunade, your decision has allowed Konoha's greatest weapon to fall into a potential enemy's hands. This incident could have serious ramification for Konoha and the entire shinobi world. We simply wish to know what if anything you have planned to insure Konoha's safety should Sasuke Uchiha appear at the gates and have the use of the demon's power?"

"First of all there was no way anyone could have guessed Sasuke would abduct Naruto and second Naruto would never willingly do anything to endanger Konoha."

"Can you one hundred percent swear Uzumaki is actually being held against his will and hasn't perhaps followed his friend and deserted the village?"

Tsunade growled, they were disregarding what she was trying to say. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Calm yourself Tsunade." Homura objurgated. "Even you have to admit we don't know what exactly has happened between those two, it's no secret that Naruto Uzumaki has been trying for years to bring Sasuke Uchiha home. We don't know exactly what Sasuke Uchiha is capable of, he did kill Orochimaru and he does posses a highly developed Sharingan. Is it really that much of a stretch to consider he might also be able to convince or somehow control Uzumaki?" Homura waited a moment for answer, when one wasn't immediate he continued. "Because no one knows exactly what is going on we are insisting that no teams be sent to search for Naruto. If he is under Sasuke Uchiha's control then it's best if as many of our ninjas as possible are kept in the village, just in case."

From her place over at the side Shizune brought her hand up to her mouth as she listened to Homura. She jerked back, not from what the older man was saying but from the aura her master was giving off.

Tsunade closed her eyes and bowed her head. "By the way, the ANBU team I sent to investigate reported that there was a strong odor of chemicals at the spot Naruto was last seen. A scroll used for long distant transportation was found at the scene, they attempted to trigger it, but it was no longer activate and there was no way to trace where Sasuke's group ended up. Everything the ANBU found backs up what was reported by Team Kakashi. I have already made arrangements to keep as many of our soldiers as possible in Konoha. I'll send out one group to find Jiraiya, he has the most experience dealing with a jinchuuriki. Just in case Uchiha shows up at the gates. Will that satisfy you both?"

Homura and Koharu exchanged glances silently conversing; the act spoke of their long history together as teammates, before nodding to Tsunade.

Pushing off the couch Tsunade stomped past Shizune towards the door, stopping only after she'd jerked the door open.

"Just for your information Naruto Uzumaki is completely loyal to Konoha, his dream is to become Hokage so he can protect those he cares for, and it was only through his efforts that I was able to see what it meant to become Hokage." She glanced back at them. "I can't tell you what Sasuke's intentions are or why he'd snatch Naruto, but I do know Naruto would never do anything that would harm Konoha." Suddenly smiling Tsunade added. "I told you both before, if need be I'll give my life to protect Konoha. I meant it then and still do today."

Shizune watched her mentor march out the door, giving the two older ninjas a quick bow and moved to follow.

Homura called after them, still seated on the couch beside his fellow council member. "Just remember what we said Tsunade. No unnecessary teams are to be sent out, Konoha comes first."

Out of the room Shizune hurried along until she was at her master's side.

Tsunade glanced over at her long time companion. "How much longer till the members of Team Kakashi will be out of the hospital?"

"They should be reporting anytime now Tsunade-sama, they were released today."

Nodding to show she had heard Tsunade bit her lip. "When they get here I want you to keep everyone away, no one is to hear what I say to them, understood?"

"Of course Tsunade-sama."

O0o.o0O

Officially declared fit for duty Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai walked towards Hokage Tower like warriors ready for battle.

Sakura, already wearing her gloves her head held high; the perfect example of a powerful kunoichi.

Instead of a fake smile or emotionless blank look Sai normally wore the young man actually held a glint of determination in his eyes.

Kakashi's attention was unwavering, he looked almost strange walking around without his nose in his book.

Marching shoulder to shoulder they entered into their Hokage's office, each one flowing with renewed vigor and doggedness to save their comrade.

Tapping her fingers on her desk Tsunade observed the trio lined up in front of her. 'Sheesh, they look like they could take on the entire ninja world by themselves and win.' Nodding to Shizune, the dark-haired young woman moved about sealing the windows and door.

Moving to sit on the edge of her desk Tsunade motioned for the three to keep there voices lowered and produced a small scroll. "I just received a message from Jiraiya today, it contains information on Naruto."

Turning to her companions Sakura quirked one eyebrow at the news. Her two male teammates shrugged in return. Whispering back Sakura asked. "Tsunade-sama I thought you said there were no leads?"

Cocking her head to the side Tsunade quietly explained. "Officially, there were and still are no leads. I don't have to explain what kind of danger Naruto would be in if Akatsuki got wind of what is going on."

Receiving an affirmative nod in reply Tsunade rubbed her temple. "The council also believes there is a chance that Sasuke could have plans to use the Kyuubi to attack Konoha."

When called for, Kakashi could be a very professional solider. "Is there any evidence to support the council's beliefs that can be shared with us?"

Tsunade shook her head at the silver-haired man. "There is no evidence at this time. Those old goats see danger and ruin for Konoha at every turn. Still there are some things even the Hokage has to bow to when the council insists. As many of our people as possible will need to stay in Konoha. It also means I cannot officially send any teams out to look for leads on Naruto's whereabouts."

Smiling rather slyly Tsunade explained. "On the other hand if Jiraiya, who is basically not under my control wants to quietly make a few inquires about his student what can I do to stop the old pervert?"

They all shared a grin at the slide of hand the two Sannins were pulling. They might have had their flaws but Tsunade and Jiraiya did know how to bend without breaking the rules very well.

"I contacted Jiraiya after Sasuke snatched Naruto. He's been discreetly putting out the word to his informants to keep an eye out for the group. Yesterday he sent word that he thought he might have a lead and would send more information today." She rustled the paper in her hands. "A little while ago I received this via one of his frogs."

Confused Sai asked. "Frogs?"

"Yeah, Jiraiya and Naruto can summon frogs like Kakashi-sensei can dogs. By using his summoning animal to deliver his scrolls to Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama can insure no one else gets them." Sakura explained.

"Correct." Tsunade unsealed the scroll and began unrolling it. "The council will allow me to send you three out to find Jiraiya and ask him to return to Konoha to help out since he has the most experience dealing with Naruto in regards to Kyuubi, but secretively you'll be meeting up with him so you can try and recover Naruto."

Slowly blinking his uncovered eye Kakashi asked. "What if we do find he is under Sasuke's control?"

"Try to save him of course, but if he is going to be a danger to Konoha and you can't break through Sasuke's control . . . well, there might not be any choice but to kill one or both of them." Tsunade admitted. "But, I want everything possible to be done to save at least Naruto, understood?"

Once they agreed Tsunade skimmed through the scroll and smiled. "According to Jiraiya's information Naruto seems to be uninjured and traveling with Sasuke and his group."

"What?" Sakura asked interrupting the older woman once again. "Why hasn't Jiraiya-sama made a move to save him?"

Clearing her throat Tsunade glared at her student. "I'm getting to it."

Muttering an apology Sakura blushed.

"Jiraiya has been searching for clues and information. Unfortunately he seems to be a few days behind the group, by the time he finds information on them they have already moved on. The last sighting was in Nijikai Village, just inside Fang Country."

Looking to avoid her temper Kakashi raised his hand. "Isn't that a large gambling and hot spring town?"

"Yes, the village has some wonderful gambling halls. Though it's not the kind of place you'd think someone like Sasuke would go. Jiraiya's most recent information came from the lady who runs Nijikai's largest hot spring inn. She says a group matching their description stayed for two days, she believes she overheard they were heading towards Claw Country, that was . . . three days ago." Looking up at the team she smiled. "As long as Jiraiya stays on their trail when you three meet up with him, your group should be able to over take them."

It was nice to see hope in their eyes again. Quickly finding her place she continued. "It seems the owner specifically remembered Naruto when she saw his picture. When the group checked in Sasuke was practically carrying him and plopped him on a near by bench. A total of four rooms with private hot spring areas for two nights was paid for. The owner found it strange that there were five people but only four rooms and she thought Sasuke's actions towards Naruto were strange. The two stood out to her because they were arguing so much. She even questioned his companions about it. The one you reported as being Naruto's attacker at the time of his abduction assured her that there was nothing to worry about as the two were . . . lovers?" She questioned, glancing up at the team.

Rubbing the back of his head Kakashi was the first to speak. "Erm . . . I knew those two were close but, I hadn't realized . . .." Kakashi tapped his finger against his covered lips. "Maybe all that fighting when they were younger was really flirting?"

"Kakashi-sensei don't say things like that. Sure Naruto can be a little obsessive when it comes to Sasuke . . . ." She weakly chuckled and tapped her chest. "But so can I. Besides, Naruto asked me out on a date just before we went on that mission." Sakura informed them.

"That's true." Sai added. "I was there when he asked her."

"See . . . Sai was there." She gestured to the other. "So they can't be . . . ." Sakura looked away from her sensei, she could feel her face heating up from the idea her two teammates being involved, it was a little unsettling . . . and to tell the truth kind of hot too.

When they had last seen him, Sasuke had definitely grown into a fine specimen of a man. He certainly wasn't shy about showing what he had to offer, and just remembering the sight of his bare chest made her wish she could slide her hand down his body and feel those defined muscles. There was no doubt that Sasuke was still the most attractive male she had ever met. Not that Naruto was hard on the eyes she had seen him stripped down and knew what he was hiding under those baggy clothes.

The thought of her two very male teammates naked and embracing one another made her shake her head to dispel the picture that was trying to form in her mind, she completely blamed Konohamaru for her perverted thoughts. With that stupid perverted jutsu still in her mind it isn't hard to picture Naruto under Sasuke instead of Sai. Gasping she quickly covered her nose when the picture got a little clearer.

Watching Sakura, Sai wondered why she was so red. The information about their friend being in a relationship with Sasuke was an interesting twist. 'That could explain why Sasuke reacted so violently when I mentioned Naruto to him. Perhaps I made him jealous?'

Sai smiled slightly, it wasn't unusual for him to misunderstand other peoples reactions and emotions. He was just glad he'd figured it out on his own this time. All that reading was finally paying off it seemed. "Although . . . ." Sai said squinting his eyes in deep thought. "Maybe Naruto would prefer Sasuke as a lover instead of Sakura, especially if Sasuke was willing to buy him ramen unlike Sakura." Sai pointedly ignored how Sakura was starring at him. "Not long ago I read that the best lovers start out as friends . . . ouch." Grasping his head Sai sent his attacker a dark look of his own.

"That's enough." Tsunade said putting an end to their banter, she took a look at Shizune; who had stood by the door the entire time as lookout, thankfully Shizune gave her the all clear signal. Things could turn out bad if they were overheard. "First go to Naruto's apartment and allow your dogs to get his scent Kakashi, take something with you if you need to. Head to Nijikai, see if your dogs can find any leads." Reaching across her desk Tsunade handed them an envelope and a scroll. "Here's a copy of the drawings Sai made of Sasuke and his team along with the most recent picture we have of Naruto." Moving around to her desk she pulled one of the drawers open and produced a small frog. "This little guy will connect you to Jiraiya, if the old pervert has information he'll use this guy as a beckon to send another summons with information so keep him safe."

Nodding Sakura put her hand out, allowing the amphibian to hop into her hand.

Tsunade gave Shizune a signal, her assistant quickly went to work opening the office back up. "Be careful, head out as quickly as you can. Give Jiraiya that scroll and return with him to Konoha, understood?"

"Right." The group replied jerking to attention then rushing out.

O0o.o0O

After gathering their gear they met at Naruto's apartment to allow Kakashi's dogs to get the boy's scent. To their surprise the place wasn't a total pigsty.

"I'm shocked, last time I was here it was horrible." Sakura said looking the place over.

"Well he has grown up some." Kakashi replied calling for his summons, the pack of dogs appear in a puff of smoke. "Alright guys, were on our way to look for Naruto. Take a good sniff around to get his scent, I'll be counting on you to find him."

Nodding the dogs began sniffing around Naruto's stuff, heading quickly to his bedroom where his smell was most concentrated. Following his dogs Kakashi quickly returned with a pair of the boy's boxers.

Bringing her knuckle to her lips Sakura hated to ask but just had to. "Kakashi-sensei why are you taking his underwear?"

Smiling the older man happily replied. "Why to help my dogs keep his scent of course."

"Are you sure that's the best thing to take?" Sai asked checking out the orange swirl pattern covering the butt area of the boxers.

Nodding Kakashi assured them. "Oh yes, trust me . . . " Moving the item away from his body he explained. "I can smell them from here. Want a whiff?" Shoving them quickly at his two teammates the Jounin got a good laugh at least when Sakura screeched and both pulled away. Wrapping the undergarments in a hand towel Kakashi stowed the item away in his backpack. "All right, let's move out."

Fun and games were done, determination burned in their eyes as they left Konoha this time they would not fail, they would save their lost teammate no matter what.

O0o.o0O

Naruto sighed as Sasuke ran his fingers over his body. It was really amazing how addicted he'd become to Sasuke's touch. Actually everything Sasuke did felt good and he wondered why he'd ever been against these things.

Gasping Naruto moaned and squirmed a little while Sasuke ran his tongue over this really sensitive spot on his side.

"You like that, don't you?" Sasuke mumbled against his skin, sucking that spot lightly before moving on.

When they were alone Sasuke always focused on him. Naruto had thought Sasuke admitting that he really wanted to fight against him in that Chuunin exam when they were kids had been the highlight of his life when it came to having Sasuke's attention, but having him caressing every part of his body and being under Sasuke's heavy gaze when they were like this blew that previous moment away.

The welcoming slide of Sasuke entering him, wet with oil and so warm, was almost overwhelming. His blood was pumping through his body, matching the pulsing feel of Sasuke's heartbeat he could embarrassingly enough feel inside his body through Sasuke's penis.

Truth be told a part of him felt he could stay like this with Sasuke for the rest of his life and be terribly happy. Another part of him though was very aware that any moment what they had could be destroyed, he feared that thing would probably be Itachi. He had Sasuke's word he'd return with him but what if he didn't keep his word? And what would happen to them when they got back to Konoha?

Those disturbing thoughts fled quickly, closing his eyes in completely bliss, Naruto shivered at the feel of Sasuke's hardened flesh slowly sheathing itself inside him, then just as slowly pulling back only to repeat the acts again.

Sasuke was really enthusiastic tonight, lifting his lower half to get the perfect angle so his member constantly stroked against that spot inside him that always sent him over so quickly; hell his dick didn't even have to be touched to get him over when Sasuke did him like this.

His approaching orgasm had him gasping for air, like he was fighting a really intense battle and as he rode through his orgasm, dragging Sasuke along with him, Naruto wasn't coherent enough to realize he was kind of blacking out.

Blinking his eyes to get his surroundings to focus Naruto was shocked to find himself laying on the floor before the Kyuubi's cage. He hadn't felt his own chakra or the demon's since Sasuke had abducted him and being here could only mean that damn stuff they injected him with was finally starting to wear off.

To his embarrassment he was naked, touching the seal on his stomach he jerked his hand when it landed in something wet. Realizing just what that wet substance on his stomach was he grimaced shaking his hand in hopes of getting it off. "Eww . . . ." Sitting up Naruto looked down at his stomach and sneered, his release was still slightly warm. Shaking his head Naruto pushed himself off the floor. "Might as well see what the fur ball is up to." Cautiously he moved towards the cell door.

Suddenly he stopped and scrunched up his nose. "You have got to be kidding me." Looking down at his legs he noticed a small wet trickle running down his inner thigh. "Yuck, why does this place have to be so damn real?" Heaving a large sigh he shook his head. "This is just too much." Without thinking he covered his face with his hand, remembering too late just what was on that hand. Jerking it away from his face he used his other arm to wipe his face against. "That is just great, now I got jizz on my face."

From deep inside the cage Kyuubi's two dull red eyes appeared. "You insolent brat, what have you done now?"

The voice didn't hold it usual commanding quality. Approaching carefully Naruto squinted trying to get a better look at the creature. "What are you talking about? I haven't done anything." He knew something wasn't right when no teeth snapped at him or claws slammed against the bars.

"My chakra was pulled to you, then the darkness came. I thought for sure you had gotten your fool self killed." A breathless chuckle came from the creature. "I'm happily surprised to see we still live."

"What do you mean got myself killed? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage, no way would I let myself get killed."

"If it wasn't for me you'd have died many times over human brat."

"Whatever. Look, I got injected with this stuff that shut down both of our chakras, but since we are talking I guess it's starting to wear off." He explained wrapping his hands around the bars and pressing his face against them still trying to get a look inside the darkness.

The sound of sniffing came from the darkness and Naruto could feel the air move around him as the demon scented the air. "What's that smell?"

Sniffing the air Naruto shook his head. "I don't smell anything." Suddenly a large nose pushed out towards him and sniffed again before jerking away.

"You reek."

"Hey now . . . ."

The maw of the beast appeared out of the darkness again and this time it wore a tired but sly grin. "You have that one Uchiha's scent on you; the one with the eyes like Madara's."

"Madara's? Oh, you said that about Sasuke's eyes that time he was able to see you. You mean I smell like Sasuke?"

"Yes . . . Sasuke." Naruto could hear the humor in the fox's voice. "I didn't realize you were at the age to rut. Thank goodness you're playing the bitch for the Uchiha that way you won't be polluting this world with any of your stupid genes."

"What did you say I was you worthless pile of fur?" Naruto demanded, pushing his fist through the bars to shake it at the creature. "I dare you to come here and say that to my face." Hot air from the beast's sigh blew his hair.

"If I wasn't still weak from the poison I'd bite you in two."

Naruto huffed, he was use to such threats from him.

"This poison is worse than that infernal seal. It has taken me this long just to bring you here."

Turning to slide his back down the bars of the cage Naruto plopped himself onto the floor. "I wondered what you had been doing. Even if I don't have any chakra yours has always been there. It was like someone put a wall up or something. So how much longer till you take care of this?"

"Oh . . . now you are relying upon me? What happened to not wanting my help or power any more?" The spirit asked, a wide grin spreading across it's face.

Huffing Naruto pulled his legs up and rested his folded arms on top of his knees. "Look this stuff was made to block your power, if it can block you what makes you think I'm going to be able to do anything about it? Just stop being an ass and do your part."

"And while I do . . . my part, what will you be doing? Continuing to bend over so the Uchiha brat can sate his lust with your body?"

Jerking around to face the ancient being Naruto yelled. "Mind your own business. You want my help? Fine, just tell me what to do."

"You could remove that seal on the cage and let me devour your soul."

Shaking his head at the beast Naruto sighed. "Yeah, yeah . . . devour my soul." Naruto rolled his eyes, like he'd never heard that one before. "How about you suggest something that has more of a chance of me doing."

If possible the creature's grin grew. "Actually your body has been releasing neuro-chemicals that has been helping to destroy that serum. I didn't have any idea until now of course what you were doing to release them. At the rate they have been pumping in I have to admit you have been busy."

Scratching his head Naruto groaned. "I know I'm going to regret asking, but what is my body doing?"

"Just keep letting him take you up the ass stupid." The old fox growled, shifting within his confines and wishing his host had been gifted with a few more brain cells.

"If that's all it takes Sasuke should have this stuff burned away very soon." The blond replied, sounding a bit put out.

Catching the boy's tone Kyuubi pushed his face closer to the cage, exposing his dull eyes. "Hmm, something wrong?"

Pushing away from the bars Naruto walked away shaking his head at the beast. "Forget it fur ball. I know better than to look for sympathy or understanding from you." He replied fading out of sight.

"You could just as easily take him instead, as long as the chemicals are released it doesn't matter." The old demon yelled out to his host, it wasn't that he was out to help the annoying mortal but the sooner that stuff was gone the sooner he'd feel some relief and anything that benefited him was worth giving the idiot something in return.

O0o.o0O

It had been several days since they left the hot spring inn, they had been following a new lead Suigetsu had gotten for them, but it turn out to be a dead end. Needless to say Sasuke had been rather moody.

'Not that moody is any thing new for that jerk.' Naruto thought finishing the set up of their tent. With some of his chakra starting to break through the drugs he had more stamina to pull his own weight.

Moving towards Suigetsu's tent, Naruto began to hammer on the opposite side of where the silver-haired boy was working.

"Thanks blondie, I swear if you were single I'd marry you."

"Who says I'm not?" He huffed pounding the tent peg with more force than needed.

Setting his hammer to the side the Mist swordsman cocked his head. "I think our generous leader would say different."

"Oh he's real generous alright."

Crawling over Suigetsu took a seat beside Naruto, putting one hand beside his mouth the silver-haired boy leaned over and whispered. "Trouble in paradise is it?''

Sighing Naruto whispered back. "More like trouble in cum, cum paradise."

They held one another's serious gaze before busting out in rather loud laughter. Settling down they flopped back against the ground next to one another.

'It's kind of nice to have the kid around.' Suigetsu thought, glancing at Sasuke's lover. 'He's usually able to keep Sasuke happy, well as happy as Sasuke gets and I've got someone to joke with.'

"Sorry, sorry . . . I just couldn't resist." Naruto explained, catching his breath.

"Naw, I'm always up for a good laugh." Suigetsu replied waving off the explanation, turning to face the other boy he asked. "So what's really wrong?"

Naruto rolled onto his side to face the Hebi team member. "I just started worrying lately, I really don't know where I stand with Sasuke."

"Where you stand?" Lifting one of his eyebrows, Suigetsu cast his eyes around the campsite before returning them to Naruto. "From what I've noticed you don't do a lot of standing blondie."

Giving the swordsman a dirty look Naruto rolled onto his back, looking up into the darkening sky. "Just forget I said anything. I'm just being stupid." Looking back when the other started poking him in the shoulder Naruto waited till Suigetsu spoke.

"Look, if something is bothering you Sasuke would probably listen. You are the one person he seems to halfway listen to. Of course threating him might help get him to talk, but you probably already knew that."

Smiling Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess I just needed someone to remind me. Thanks."

Laying back against the ground Suigetsu folded his hands behind his head. "No problem, it's the least I could do for the person who is going to finish setting my tent up for me."

"No way, why should I put your tent up?"

Smiling back to the blond the Suigetsu replied. "That's my fee for therapy work."

Laughing Naruto grabbed up the hammer. "Right, well this is therapeutic for my need to bash in your head anyway." He explained hitting the stake harder than necessary.

From behind a tree at the perimeter of the camp Sasuke watched the two laugh. Reaching up he covered the spot where his curse mark was, the sight of Naruto making friends with Suigetsu made it throb. Shaking his head he pushed those thoughts of anger and jealousy out of his mind. Turning his back on them he moved away from the camp.

It was unnerving how the more time he spent with Naruto along with their sexual interactions made him feel things he really wasn't comfortable with. He had noticed he'd been developing a strange possessive trait towards him. Plus he'd actually started to feel regretful about the way he'd blackmailed Naruto into their new bond, but he was pretty sure Naruto didn't have any issues with the sex

He knew the only thing he needed to worry about concerning Naruto was keeping him safe when they found Itachi and if the other members of Hebi would be strong enough to protect him?

Sometimes when they were alone Sasuke had actually caught himself considering not heading out the next day, even entertaining the daydream of not searching for Itachi. The time they were spending together was undoubtedly the happiest days he'd had since leaving Konoha. Those two days at the inn back in Nijikai had been the most testing to his resolve.

That was one of the reasons that had lead him to leave Konoha in the first place, Naruto and the others drew him away from his duty to his clan, it was his responsibility to avenge them. When he realized how easily he was falling under Naruto's charms again it made him angry.

Recently when Suigetsu had been able to find a new tip about Itachi, Sasuke had also began to worry about what would happen to Naruto after this whole mess was over. Seeing Naruto so friendly with Suigetsu made a whole array of possible futures present themselves to him. Grinding his teeth, the thought of who in Konoha might be interested in Naruto and who Naruto might consider entering into a relationship with, it left a very bad taste in his mouth.

Evening couldn't come fast enough for Sasuke, he was determined to find out what Naruto had been talking about with Suigetsu. He had already cornered the silver-haired boy and reminded him that Naruto was his. Following Naruto into their tent Sasuke crossed his arms once he sat down in front of the other boy. "What were you and Suigetsu talking about earlier? You seem to have gotten really chummy with him." No one could say he was one to beat around the bush.

Shaking his head Naruto worked on rolling out his sleeping bag. "It's nothing you'd be interested in or probably understand." Naruto replied pulling off his sandals.

Growling Sasuke hand shot out and grabbed the other in a head lock. "Tell me."

Naruto tried to pry Sasuke's arm off his head. "Let go of me you asshole." Naruto commanded trying to pry Sasuke's arm off his head.

Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's feeble attempt, he'd begun to show signs that his chakra was returning but not enough to fight with him. "Come on Naruto I'm stronger than you."

"Yeah well, that's only because my chakra is still messed up, which is your fault." Struggling Naruto whined. "This isn't fair you bastard."

Sasuke leaned down to lick his lover's ear. "Fair doesn't matter if you're a ninja. You take the advantage wherever you can get it."

Naruto stilled in his arms. "Is that how it is between us too?"

Sensing a change in how Naruto was acting Sasuke released him. "Between us? Is that what you were talking about with Suigetsu?" Shrugging Naruto tried to turn away only to be pulled back. "Tell me clearly what's going on."

"What are we?"

Scowling Sasuke shook his head. "What do you mean?"

Sighing Naruto leaned back, looking away from the other boy. "What do you see me as Sasuke? Am I here to warm your bed until someone else comes along, or am I just bait? Do you even think of me as a friend at all?" Blushing he asked. "Do you feel anything when we do things together?"

Turning away Sasuke busied himself with a pack. "Has Juugo mentioned Kimimaro to you?"

Huffing at the change of topic Naruto shook his head. "Juugo doesn't really talk to anyone . . . unless you're a bird."

"Kimimaro was once kept in the same facility as Juugo, he was the one who kept Juugo in line. He didn't have to really do anything to help him, just being with him kept Juugo's madness quiet." Turning Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the other boy. "Since Kimimaro gave his life to recover me for Orochimaru that's what I do for Juugo now. "

"Is he that one boney guy?"

"Boney guy?" Nodding his head Naruto pointed at his forehead. "Yeah, he had two red dots right here and white hair."

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, that was him." Sasuke took a few moment of silence to collect his thoughts. "I've noticed since you started traveling with us I've been able to start examining emotions that I thought were shut off."

Butting in his friend asked. "Oh, so do I do the same for you and your curse?"

Moving quickly Sasuke kissed him, breaking the kiss he leaned his forehead against the other's. "No, I already had my curse under control. Your presence does make me consider my emotions, before I just ignored them. I just meant that like Juugo and Kimimaro you have given me a peace I really didn't have before and I've already thought about those things you were asking about, I won't let anything happen to you okay?"

Sighing Naruto asked again. "But what are we? What is our bond?"

Pulling Naruto close Sasuke brushed his lips against Naruto's before releasing him. "Don't expect me to keep saying this to you." He warned gazing into Naruto's blue eyes. "I care about you and what we have means something to me. You're not just bait or here to warm my bed. The bond we have can't be filled by anyone else." Spearing his hands into Naruto's hair Sasuke pulled him close for another kiss.

"Sasuke . . . ." Naruto breathed into the open mouthed kiss Sasuke was giving him.

Sasuke hoped they were done talking, he felt it easier to express his emotions through his touch. Slipping his tongue into Naruto's mouth he gently stroked his tongue against Naruto's.

Pulling back Naruto had to smile when Sasuke groaned at the loss of his lips. "What's up with you? Am I just that irresistible that you need to have sex with me all the time or what?"

Sasuke caressed his cheek. "We're still ninjas, who knows what's going to happen to us. Is it so bad that I don't want to waste any of the time we're given?"

Moving in to kiss him again Sasuke growled when Naruto moved away. "Naruto."

Naruto frowned. "You just want to make sure you get one more fuck in?"

"I didn't say that."

"Answer the question asshole."

"No . . . that's not it." Sasuke replied, reaching for Naruto only to have him jerk away again.

"So . . . then am I just that irresistible?"

Sighing in defeat Sasuke let his head drop, bouncing his chin against his chest. "Is it that important to your ego and self esteem that I answer?"

Leaning back Naruto reached up to rub his chin. "Let me think about that . . . hmmm." He closed his eyes for a moment before a wide grin stretched across his face. Opening his eyes Naruto nodded. "Yep, it sure is."

Chuckling softly Sasuke shook his head. "Alright then . . . yes, you are irresistible."

Suddenly Naruto reached out and began pushing Sasuke's shirt off of him. "I don't want to waste the time we've got either." He explained when he got a questioning look, leaning in he licked Sasuke's nipple.

Moaning in pleasure Sasuke allowed Naruto do what he wanted to him. At times Naruto had participated some during their love making, but now he was actively seeking him out and it was an even bigger turn on. It seemed relaying just those few sentiments he was comfortable admitting to Naruto had been the switch to turn the blond on. 'If I could of I would have told him sooner.' Sasuke thought, it was no secret that he'd been emotionally stunted since his clan's murder and his time with Orochimaru didn't help. 'Hell it's taken me this long just to understand what I feel for this idiot.'

Between kisses and licks they pulled one another's clothes off until they were down to their skin. Gently Sasuke ran his fingers over Naruto's back, delighted in the goose bumps and shivers he was producing from his touch, all the while Naruto was licking and sucking every inch of skin down to his groin.

Naruto bumped into his lover's obvious arousal wrapping his hand around it, tentatively running his tongue over the tip taking off the clear fluid that had gathered there. Hissing in pleasure Sasuke adjusted his position. Getting his nerve Naruto carefully slid Sasuke's member into his mouth giving a small suck to its head as he pulled back. Encouraged by the sound's Sasuke was making Naruto took a little more into his mouth.

Thrilled at Naruto's daring move Sasuke looked over the position he was in; leaned over his lap on his knees Naruto's firm tan bottom was sticking up in the air while he concentrated on the stiff appendage he was holding and slipping into his mouth. Smirking Sasuke took his fingers into his own mouth wetting them before sliding them down to the opening he knew awaited between those tan globes. His teasing strokes across his lover's velvety skin seemed well received judging by the tensing grip on his penis and Naruto's slight bucking motion. Re-wetting his finger again this time Sasuke slipped a finger into him.

Jerking at the sensation of Sasuke's finger entering him, Naruto gagged. "Can't you keep your fingers out of my ass for once?" He asked pulling his mouth away from his friend's manhood.

Smiling Sasuke pumped his finger farther into Naruto's body making the blond's erection twitch. "Can't you take anymore into your mouth?"

"Shut up I'm doing the best I can here."

"I've seen you eat, I don't believe your gag reflex is that delicate." Sasuke teased trying to introduce another finger.

Completely releasing Sasuke's penis Naruto pulled away and moved to straddle his lap. "Does your dick look anything like ramen to you? No, it doesn't. Now when it turns into thin little noodles I'll show you how well I can slurp it down till then shut up or I'll never do that again."

Nodding Sasuke watched Naruto press their erections together.

"I've been wanting to do this." Naruto admitted softly chuckling while wrapping one hand around their arousals.

Getting the idea Sasuke wrapped his own hand around as well. "Why didn't you say so sooner, we could have done it before?"

Blushing Naruto bit his lip. "To tell you the truth, before it was always you doing what you wanted and me submitting to it. This just seems like a mutual thing. You know?"

Pulling the whiskered marked young man towards him Sasuke kissed him; moving his lips over his lovers. "And now you feel like we can do this together then?"

Nodding Naruto smiled. "Yup, not just things like this either."

Naruto wasn't about to declare undying love to Sasuke but things just seemed a little clearer than they had been before. Doing this together for some reason felt more intimate than all the sex they'd had before.

Sealing their mouths together they bucked against one another causing both to feel a tingle run up their spines.

Reaching over Sasuke snagged the oil they always used, breaking their kiss he leaned back so he could hold the bottle above their hard flesh held between their hands, allowing it to drizzle over them. The sensation of the slightly cool oil trickling over their heated erections made them buck into one another again.

Once the bottle was set aside they began moving their hands in unison over their hardness completely slicking themselves up. Now that they were slick with oil both used their hips to press their lengths together, stroking in unison.

Biting his lip Sasuke fought to keep his eyes open, watching their flesh being rubbed between their interwoven hands. His Sharingan flared to life as he looked up to see Naruto, his head leaned back and a sheen of sweat forming across his forehead.

This time was special, Naruto wanted him as much as he wanted Naruto. Till his death he'd remember this moment.

"Sa . . . Sasuke."

His stammered name was the only warning he got before Naruto released and just seeing him show such passion was enough to pull his own from him. Grunting Sasuke watched through hooded eyes as his seed mixed with Naruto's, dribbling down their slowly softening flesh. 'Gods, he was right. This was erotic.' He thought watching his lover lift his head to smile at him.

'Man, that was better than I'd hoped for.' Naruto thought, lifting his head to smile at Sasuke. The soft looks they were exchanging lasted only a second.

Feeling something inside him stir Naruto gasped looking down at his now visible seal. Following his lover's gaze Sasuke gasped as well, for the first time since Karin injected Naruto his seal was visible. A flash of angry red chakra rolled off Naruto pushing the dark ninja away, there was no questions that the beast inside Naruto was once again free of the chakra controlling serum.

Naruto nervously chuckled. "Guess old grumpy wanted you to know he didn't appreciate that stuff you gave us."

Leaning towards him Sasuke replied. "Well he'll be happy to know the only thing I'm going to inject into you from now on his my semen."

Before he could get his hands on him though the tent flap was jerked back and Karin pushed her head through. "Sasuke-kun . . . ."

The silence stretched as they observed one another, both males froze when she interrupted them. Adjusting her glasses Karin didn't act like two completely naked men was anything unusual and reported. "After the flash from Naruto's chakra I noticed two other very strong chakras flash off in the distance. They are now heading towards us."

Coming to his senses Sasuke turned towards her, seemingly unworried about his or Naruto's state of undress. "That flash from Naruto was strong enough others would have felt it across a distance?"

Nodding Karin replied. "It was quite spectacular really. There is a very good chance one of the chakras might be Itachi's."

Making a motion for her to leave Sasuke reached for his clothes.

Pulling her head out Karin walked away from Sasuke and Naruto's tent before beginning to pump her fists. "Yes." She mumbled to herself before straightening up and fixing her glasses again.

From their place near the fire Suigetsu leaned over to Juugo. "Are you positive that Orochimaru didn't give her a curse too? I swear she has two personalities in there."

Juugo shook his head. "I tell you I don't feel my curse in her." He was starting to wonder about her mental stability though.

Bursting out of the tent Sasuke began giving order. "Let's break camp and get our weapons ready. Karin, we'll follow you to these other chakra signatures." His role as leader was ruined when a still dressing Naruto come out tripping on his twisted pants.

"Omph."

"I'm sorry."

From his prone position on the ground Sasuke turned his head and spit out a mouth full of leaves. Looking over his shoulder Sasuke glared at Naruto, who was still on his back.

"Don't look at me like that." Trying to untwist his pants Naruto rolled his eyes. "I said I was sorry, it's not my fault."

Shaking his head, Sasuke pushed himself off the ground making Naruto roll off him. "Moron." Watching Naruto now rolling around, his legs still stuck in his twisted pants, Sasuke felt his lips twitch. 'Leave it to Naruto to break a tense moment with stupidity.' He thought fondly, hoping this would not be his last moments with the idiot.

Tbc . . . .

O0o.o0O

**Sandaime:** term used to refer to the 3rd person to hold the title of Kage; refers to Sarutobi.

**Hokage:** The ninja leader of Konoha.

**Kunoichi: **Female ninja

**Shinobi:** ninja

**Jinchuuriki:** a human vessel housing a demon, term means power of human sacrifice.

**Sannin: **Title given to Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru.

**ANBU: **meaning 'dark side', is short for ANsatsu senjutsu tokushu BUtai (literally Assassination Tactics Special Military Force).

**Nijikai:** Japanese word meaning first after-party party. Just a Japanese word I pick to name this village, not actually found in the anime or manga.

**Jounin: **Level after Chuunin, elite ninja's, can take on Genin teams, do A and S rank missions. Perform other positions in village.

**Akatsuki:** organization of missing-nin's; name means dawn.

**Sharingan: **copy wheel eye (doujutsu-bloodline limit of Uchiha clan) capability to read and defeat all types of nin,tai, and genjutsu can copy almost any technique seen except for hijutsu.


End file.
